Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now
by anotherwayout
Summary: Bella Swan, an artistic college freshman, moves to Chicago and meets Dr.Edward Cullen in the airport. they both feel intoxicated by each other, but with their age difference, how will the people around them react?
1. love at first barf

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Wish I did though. Lol**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second Fan fic! Yay for me! If you've not seen my first fic, please check it out on my profile it's called, The Assassin. I've changed my format, just so you know, ha-ha. Hope my story gets reviews soon.**

"_Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by imagination."_

-Voltaire

BPOV

Who would have thought that someone like me could get so lucky...? Being granted the scholarship was the greatest achievement I've ever had. Out of a 100 applicants, I was the one who got accepted. I felt excited, nervous at the least. The feeling was of pride and confidence, generously washing over me.

My parents couldn't be prouder. It wasn't the tuition that mattered, it was the hard work I've put in succeeding, in struggling for it.

Renee, my mother, who was a psychologist, living in phoenix, offered me the keys to an apartment in Chicago near my school. It was too much to ask but I was thankful for. She lives with her new husband, Phil. I used to live with her from the time she and Charlie were divorced till my 2nd year in high school.

My father, Charlie, was chief police in forks. He didn't make much but still had more than enough to pay for all my art materials and an unexpected new car……………….

"_Flight 09 has arrived. Passengers for the said flight, please proceed to gate 3." _

Its 9 o'clock and Charlie is having a hard time carrying my luggage. The airport wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be. I said my goodbyes to everyone and gave Charlie a hug before proceeding to the gate.

"Bella, here's your car keys. I got a friend of mine to drop it off in your new apartment; it's in the parking lot." Charlie said after breaking our hug.

"Okay, dad." I said in reply.

"Be careful kiddo." And he took off. I walked towards the gate and handed my ticket. I sat down in first class which I did not approve of but Renee was just so stubborn.

I sat down in silence. Reading a new book my friend Angela gave me for graduation. I stopped after three pages, I was feeling faint. The rest of the ride was unbearable.

After the 4 hour flight, I was feeling sick. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I can, trying not to fall in the process.

The part near the women's bathroom was empty; it was only a guy in a suit talking on his phone and a janitress mopping the hallway. I tried to run faster but bumped into the man in the suit. I felt the vomit come out of my mouth and the dizziness unconsciously subsided.

"I... I... I'm sorry" I muttered as I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, a tear coming out of my eye. I looked up to the man and saw my vomit in his suit. I blushed.

"Umm, it's okay. Good thing I have my luggage here." He said, in a business like voice. I could tell he was hiding his anger, but come on, who could blame him?

"I really am sorry; I'll pay for the cleaning costs." I said apologetically. I looked up to his face for the first time. What I saw stunned me.

He was a god. A true Adonis. His emerald eyes were unique, complimenting his already perfect features. His jaw had a good angle, which would make any woman bow down to his glory. I would have done so myself, but I was too distracted.

I starred at him, absorbing every detail of his beautiful face. Then, I suddenly realized that he was doing the same. I broke our starring game by turning my head away.

"Uh… Miss, Sir would you like to change?" the janitress said. Okay, now I was fully aware of what was happening.

I looked at the emerald eyed man's suit again and bit my bottom lip. I feel guilty, why didn't I just take the pill Charlie asked me to drink?

I got my clothes from the baggage claim and went to the unoccupied bathroom. I didn't see the man, so he must have left.

When I came out, the man in the suit was leaning against a wall near the men's bathroom, all dressed and clean.

He saw me, and waved. I waved back not knowing what to do. He approached me and I felt nervous. I think I might barf again.

"So… is that cleaning offer still available?" he asked, putting his hands into his pockets. He smiled at me, almost making me faint then and there.

"Sure, let me give you my number." I got my purse and wrote my number in a piece of paper.

"Here, just call me and I'll give you your suit back." I said with a smile. Then a man dressed in a black suit and black glasses stood behind him.

"Sir, your car is waiting; you might be late for your meeting." The man said.

The man in the suit nodded at the man's direction and turned to me. "My name's Edward Cullen." He asked, extending his hand.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I said in reply. He gave me a crooked smile and leaned forward. I thought I would be kissed by this total stranger but his face went directly beside my ear.

"Here's my number." He handed me a card and leaned back. I was shocked, the expression on my face was sure to be priceless. He must have seen it too because he giggled.

"Good bye Isabella." He waved and took off.

"It's Bella!" I shouted so he could hear me from a far.

"Good bye, Bella." He said as he turned around and waved again, before walking out.

Soon, I got my luggage and walked out of the airport. I found a cab and went to my new apartment near my campus.

I got out of the cab and saw a beautiful apartment before me. It was clean and modern yet had a feeling of belonging. I went inside and saw an old woman in the front lobby behind a huge desk.

I walked towards her and she jerked her head up.

"Ah, I was expecting you miss swan, you should have been here 2 hours ago at 2 o'clock. Anyways, please call me Nana." She extended her hand and shook mine. I smiled at her and nodded.

The old woman had blond hair and blue eyes. She had her hair tied into a bun.

"Thank you, nana." I said emphasizing the nana.

"Oh, and may I remind you that you only have a few neighbors. One is a big shot business man who lives at the penthouse at the top most floor, two couples, a family, me and my grandson and a few college students, 10 to be exact." That may be quite a number but considering the size of the building it was small.

I went to the elevator and inserted the key to a hole in the elevator to go to my designated floor. The elevator door opened to the 9th floor and I stepped out.

The floor was grand. There were only 3 doors, which makes each big inside. The entire floor is wooden and the walls were tiled, the lights were bright and the ceiling was a work of art.

I found my room, 902. I reached for the handle and slightly opened it. It was beautiful; I opened the door fully so I can come inside and bring my luggage.

I carried my luggage to the living room and starred in awe. The place was huge. I gave myself a grand tour before unpacking.

The apartment had 2 bedrooms, each differ in size but one has a walk in closet, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, and what I loved the most was the balcony.

I spent a few minutes in the balcony, leaning forward against the railing, breathing in the air, thinking of the things I would love and have to do when I'm in Chicago.

And I also thought about that man in the airport, Edward Cullen. He was simply amazing. His bronze hair, flying all over the place, but fit him as well as his eyes. Oh my, his eyes, they were nothing like I've ever seen, he was captivating.

I felt giddy, my heart thumping loudly for thinking of him. I felt like a kid, having a crush. But this state was different. I was intoxicated.

I unpacked my things and made my way outside to see my car in the parking lot. I stepped in the elevator and pressed the B button and the elevator moved down.

The elevator door opened with a ding and I went straight to the row of cars, finding my Aston Martin Vantage. It was beautiful just like how Charlie described it. It was gray and must be really expensive.

I went back to my apartment, and got my cell phone. I forgot to turn it on after the flight and so I did. I had 10 text messages, 3 from Charlie, 5 from Renee, and two from an unregistered number……

**A/N: hey guys! Hoped you liked that. If you really did, please rate and review. Is it too much to ask? Won't update unless I get reviews. Ha-ha. Just kidding. Till the next chapter. Comment and suggestions are welcomed. **


	2. Busy Day For Dr Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, if I did. Edward would have been mine...LOL!**

**A/N: Yo! Thanks to those who reviewed. The first five Review dudes, I bow down to your glory...**

**edwardandbellabelong2gether**

**Truehazel**

**sli723**

**sweet16994**

**Mjuyhnbgtrfv**

**Hooray! For the special mentions. Lmao! Oh. And just to let you guys know, Edward isn't that old, more in his mid twenties. Ha-ha, I exaggerate on things sometimes. So anyways, enjoy chapter 2 everyone...**

EPOV

I never really realized what a good day it was today, until I got soaked in some stranger's vomit.

My schedule was fully booked for the next week or so. work has been good, and I'm glad I've done my best so far.

My mother, Esme, called asking me to accompany my sister, Alice, to Paris and some shopping district in Tokyo. Of course, I refused. Letting them know that I had a LOT of work to do.

I've been so tired, exhausted on how my trips had gone. I've recently moved out of my parent's mansion and into an apartment in Chicago. I haven't seen it, so I'll be flying there today.

London was great. Though I've only stayed for three days, the business trip was worth while.

My father's company, Cullen med. has just been given to me right after I graduated medicine in Harvard.

It was suppose to be Emmett's birthright, but I guess he's finally found his true calling as a race car driver.

I got on my private jet and flew to Chicago from London. I pretty much used the time for sleeping and typing some documents but with nine hours, not much can be done.

Once I got off the plane, I couldn't be dizzier. I got to the nearest bathroom, which thank god, was empty. I washed my face there, good thing I didn't puke.

I made my way out of the bathroom with my hand carry and felt a vibration from my left pocket. I quickly grabbed my phone and looked at the address.

Jacob Black. Damn.

"Hello" I said in a tired voice.

"_Hey Edward! Just wondering where you were. I'm in Chicago, checking out my new apartment, I called just to make sure you've sent my secretary the files I've been wanting." _

Jacob Black. A total womanizer, but more of a bastard. He's the last person I'd like to be seen with. He's just been transferred to Cullen hospital in Chicago. I have no choice but to deal with him, since I'll be staying in Chicago. Honestly, I just really hate him.

"Jacob, it's nice to hear from you." Yeah. Right "I've just arrived from London." I said rather coldly.

_  
"So I guess, I won't be seeing much of you till next week." _ He asked, he'll definitely be happy that I said yes.

"Yeah. That's rig-" before I could finish my sentence, a woman bumped into me and I instantly felt cold. I shut my phone and looked at my suit. There, near my chest, just below my new tie was some stranger's vomit. I shivered in disgust.

"I... I... I'm sorry" the woman muttered.

"Umm, it's okay. Good thing I have my luggage here." I said, in a business like voice. I didn't like to sound mad, but who wouldn't if you were puked on?

"I really am sorry; I'll pay for the cleaning costs." she said apologetically. I looked at her for the first time and what I saw was simply breathtaking. She was beautiful.

Her brown eyes were deep and unlike any other. Her mahogany hair was stunning; it looked thick and wavy. Her lips were simply divine, red and full. Neither stunning nor beautiful is enough to describe her beauty.

I stared at her, I felt a connection, but she suddenly realized this because she instantly turned her head away.

"Uh… Miss, Sir would you like to change?" the janitress said. The woman left to get her luggage and I changed into a new suit. I looked at the mirror and began fixing my clean tie.

I smiled to myself, I felt lucky.

I went outside the bathroom and leaned against the wall, knowing that she would walk out of the women's bathroom anytime. I waited, thinking about what I would say to her once we meet. Nervously, I ran my hands through my hair, trying to fix the bundle of mess.

She came out of the bathroom, and I could have sworn that Goosebumps started to rise from my skin. I waved and put on the best smile I could muster. I approached her, surprised by the confidence that aroused from me. I could see her curiosity as she waved back at me; I stopped and stared at her for a moment before I spoke.

"So… is that cleaning offer still available?" I said as I put my hands into my pockets, preventing them from going anywhere else.

"Sure, let me give you my number." She reached inside her purse and got a piece of paper. She wrote down her number and handed it to me.

"Here, just call me and I'll give you your suit back." She smiled and I can't help but to smile back as well.

"Sir, your car is waiting; you might be late for your meeting." Why does he have to come too soon?

I turned to bob, my body guard, he isn't all that bad, he just had bad timing. I nodded and looked back at the gorgeous woman.

"My name's Edward Cullen." I said, extending my hand.

"I'm Isabella swan" she said taking my hand. I smiled and leaned forward, she smelled like flowers. Freesias to be exact. Even after the incident earlier, she still had an amazing smell.

I finally stopped moving forward, just a few inches away from her face. I leaned in a little more and whispered

"Here's my number." I said handing her my calling card. I leaned back and giggled a bit at her surprised reaction. She was sure to remember this day, just like me.

"Good bye Isabella." I waved and took off.

Just before I exited the airport, I heard her melodic voice. "It's Bella."

"Good bye Bella." I said waving and took off.

As I entered the limousine, I kept smiling. I giggled to myself, just the thought of her made my heart flutter with joy.

"Sir, are you okay? You seem, weird." My bodyguard, bob said.

"I'm fine, thanks." I must've looked like an idiot, smiling to myself; I won't be surprised if he would bring me to the mental hospital one of these days.

**A/N: hope you liked that! Till the next chapter. Don't forget to review! Oh, and sorry if I have any mistakes in my grammar/spelling. Thanks!**


	3. Text and Grins

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Stephenie Meyer owns all recognizable characters.**

**A/N: hey hey! Sorry if I hadn't updated in a while. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Enjoy.**

BPOV

I opened Charlie's messages first. They were all just reminders like:

Don't talk to strangers, don't forget to bring your cell phone with you at all times, and put Chicago's hospital on speed dial. Maybe he still hasn't realized that I'm not a kid anymore.

Renee's texts were just almost the same as Charlie's. Except she said that I had to breath a lot and do yoga or something like that.

Then there were the other two.

I opened the first one and stared blankly at it.

Empty. Hmm.

Why would someone send me something empty, oh well, probably just an accident?

Then I opened the last one. I was utterly shocked. It was from Edward Cullen.

_Bella,_

_Hi. I'm the guy that you 'bumped' into the airport earlier today. So, I was wondering if we should meet anytime soon. Name the place. _

_-Edward Cullen_

He. Just. Texted. Me. this must be the craziest day of my entire life!

I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and made my way back to my desk where my cell phone was.

Should I text him back?

I don't even know this guy. Maybe he's some drug dealer or a criminal or a recruiter for prostitutes. No wait, he looks too decent for that. Of course, he's a college student, a rich one for that matter.

EPOV

What the hell is happening? I've never felt this way before. This day has been so crazy I can't even describe it.

One thing led to another and next thing you know, I'm sitting here in my hotel suite staring at the blank screen of my cell phone.

I mean, what thing can this woman have that I haven't seen before? Was it her eyes, nose, hair or that perfect blush she puts on? I don't know, but only one word can explain what she looks to me. Perfect.

I hardly knew Bella, but she's instantly drawn to me. She obviously looks young, maybe as old as Alice, 25.

I heard a knock on my door and someone walked inside.

"Mr. Cullen, you've got a visitor waiting in the lobby, should I tell him to come up?" Bob said as he stood in front of me.

"Who?" I asked, who would come at this hour, it's already ten in the evening?

"Jacob Black, sir" of course a guy like him would disturb me without hesitance.

"Send him in." I said as he nodded and took off to fetch Jacob.

I stood up from my chair and fixed my black turtle neck sweater, running my hand over it to smoothen the fabric. I made my way to my desk and stared at the piece of paper Bella has given me earlier.

It made me smile just to see her name written on a piece of paper. Ha, how psycho is that? I felt so light headed and my stomach seemed to tie into knots. There's no explaining what I've been feeling.

Then, suddenly I heard a loud bang on the door and it instantly flew open.

"Don't you ever knock, Black." I said in a rather cold voice.

"Good to see you too Cullen." He said as I turned my back to face him.

He looked pleasant really. Black shirt and ripped jeans. Who would expect him to wear that?

I smirked at him and turned my back to my desk, hoping he'll get the hint and go away. I heard footsteps going across the room to a sofa, he must've sat down.

I decided to ignore him, may be he'll miraculously go away. Finding nothing to do, I got my cell phone and stared again at the screen, I've already saved Bella's number only problem is, I haven't gotten any courage to ask her out yet.

Accidently I pressed send and the blank screen was sent to Bella's phone before I could stop it. Damn.

There's no going back this time, she may think I'm a creep for sending a blank text, so I might as well send her something informative.

_Bella,_

_Hi. I'm the guy that you 'bumped' into the airport earlier today. So, I was wondering if we should meet anytime soon. Name the place. _

_-Edward Cullen_

I pressed send and I suddenly felt my cheeks become hotter. Wait, it's already ten in the evening so maybe she's already asleep. Of course she wouldn't reply.

Then, I heard a beep.

I have a new message. It's from Bella. I opened it, slightly nervous. What if she says no? What if she thinks I'm a creep?

_Edward_

_Sure, how about 3 days from now, Monday? Around twelve thirty at Nicky's, Know that place?_

_- Bella Swan_

I can't help but smile. She replied. Without a moment of hesitation I replied to her soon after.

_Bella_

_Yes. I know Nicky's. See you then. Goodnight._

_Edward Cullen_

I smiled again thinking about her expression now. I'd love to see those pale cheeks magically turn into a dark shade of pink. She leaves me breathless without even knowing.

"Dude. Hello you have a guest." Oh, I forgot I had a dog waiting by my coach.

"Jacob could you please go, I have a lot of things to do and I really need more time to sleep." I said as I turned my back to face him.

"Sure Cullen Just wanted to pick up those files. They're still not in my office. Oh! By the way, I moved into my new apartment earlier and I saw Alice's fiancée. Jasper, right?" he said.

"Umm yeah." I got the files from my suit case and handed it to him.

"Her grandmother, nana owns the place. It's pretty decent, want me to get you a unit?" he asked. No way in hell. Even if jasper lived there, Jacob would just make my life a living hell.

"Got to go. A brunette chick's waiting for me in my new apartment." He laughed. Maybe it's just some slut he's paid to keep him company for the night.

"Sure. You know your way." And then he took off.

i changed into my pajamas and went straight to bed, thinking of what would happen three days into the future.

**A/N: sorry if it's a little off, i'll try my best next time. bet you all know who's bella's neighbor huh. How was the twilight movie? any good? No offence but i don't like Nikki reed (did i spell her name right?) as rosalie. i mean she's beautiful but not fit to be Rosalie. anyways, best be going, you guys don't even read this so it's kind of pointless, lol! so until the next chapter! rate and review peeps. **


	4. Physical Attraction

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Spare me.**

**A/N: Heya! Thanks for the reviews guys. And thanks to all of you who added this fic to there faves, truly appreciate it! Please check out my other stories, 'The Assassin' and 'Dealing with you Majesty'. Enjoy chapter 4 guys!**

BPOV

_Breathe Bella, Breathe. It's not like it's the end of the world. _I told myself as I settled in my new bed. I ran my hand through my brown hair and sighed in frustration.

"I'm so tired" I whispered to myself. I've just finished cleaning my new apartment, Dusting and unpacking my luggage, putting my books in the empty bookshelves. I only finished today because my mind got so caught up last night.

The text he sent me made my heart flutter with joy. I'm not even sure what it is. Never in my life did I think I could feel something that overwhelms me in every way possible. Every time I think about him I just feel so… so… so alive. As corny as it may sound, I think moving here to Chicago was the greatest achievement I've ever got, because I think I've found love.

When I was younger, Renee always told me that love was only found when you know a person long enough to trust them. But Edward was different. I don't even know the man! His age, family background, what he does or what college he attends to. And I only met him once and that encounter was merely an hour.

Some would say, it's all just a physical attraction that draws me to him. But so what? Doesn't every relationship start with physical attraction? But what's weird is i haven't had anytime to know him, his eyes were spoke to me, and i felt like we've known each other much longer than an hour.

In two days we'll be able to meet again. He'll probably want his suit back, that's all so I decided to get ready to roam around Chicago and leave his suit to a professional to handle.

I changed from my big t-shirt and shorts to dark wash jeans and a tank top; I decided to wear a hat and a coat to go with it. I grabbed my keys, wallet and Edward's suit which I put in a big zip lock bag. I locked my door and went to the elevators.

While I waited for the elevators to stop on my floor, I decided to eat lunch outside because it was already twelve o'clock.

The elevator door finally opened and a tall man was the only one there. He had russet skin and long black hair. He's incredibly tall and quite handsome if I may add.

"Hey. You must be Bella. Nana's been talking about you a lot." He said to me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I just arrived yesterday. And you are?" I asked him. He immediately extended his hand and I shook it.

"The name's Jacob black." I nodded and gave him a smile. He seemed friendly, well at least he looked like it.

The elevator door opened and we were in the front lobby. I got out and so did he. We were greeted by a smiling Nana.

"Hello Bella, Mr. Black." She said.

"Hello to you to Nana." I said as I smiled. Nana had something that made me calm down, she always had a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'd like you to meet my Grandson." She said. Then suddenly out of nowhere he was standing behind us.

"Good morning Jacob, Good morning miss." He said. He had blond hair and deep blue eyes, he was tall and had muscles but not that big.

"Jasper, I presume you know Jacob." Nana said as she gestured her hand towards Jacob.

"Yes, he does business with a friend of mine, Edward. Do you remember him Nana?" jasper said. Wait, Edward as in Edward Cullen.

"Oh! Really, Edward, he's a fine man isn't he? Oh before I forget, this beautiful young lady here is Bella." Nana said with a smile. I blushed and jasper extended a hand.

"It's nice to see you Bella. I'm jasper by the way. I live here with Nana" he said.

"She gets lonely most of the time, that's why." He whispered to me this time.

I nodded and said my goodbyes; I went to the parking lot and drove to the nearest mall I could find.

I turned off the engine and got out of the car. The mall looked grand, there was Gucci, Celine, Chanel and Victoria's secret just at the first floor. I walked into a laundry mat then checked in Edward's suit.

I then got out and decided to have lunch at subway. After I ate, I decided to buy new arts supplies for my class which was starting 10 days from now.

After I shopped for art supplies, brushes, canvas, paints, the usual stuff, it was still too soon to go home. Since I brought a few clothes with me I decided, to my dismay that a shopping spree is in order.

I went to Victoria's secret first, since everything starts with the undergarments. It was actually my first time stepping into Victoria's secret, well probably to a store which specializes in lingerie.

I felt like a lost cat in the middle of the streets. Everything there looked too unfitting for me. I started to grab some of the less revealing underwear and spotted someone to my surprise I just met an hour ago.

"Jasper?" I said. There he is, holding a black thong and stretching it with his thumb. He turned to look at me and I suddenly blushed. _Wait, why am I blushing?_

"Oh hey Bella. I was just-" he was cut off by a chirpy voice. Then a small figure walked towards jasper. She was about 4'11 with short pixie like hair.

"Jazzy, where's that-"

**A/N: Sorry if i had spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm sure this isn't really a cliff hanger; you all know who she is. So anyways, I just saw Twilight and all I had to say that it was hilarious. Rob did a good job but I laughed when Bella came into the Biology lab and rob had this weird expression and about Jacob, sorry but they should definitely change him in new moon; Steven Strait would be perfect to play as Jacob. I loved it though. If you've read the latest chapter I've put up in my other fanfic, 'The Assassin' I have a lot of things to say about the movie. I'm sure everyone does. So anyways thanks for reading every one and many thanks in advance to those who will review. LOL!**


	5. The Coffee Experience

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. This is Fan fiction remember?**

**A/N: hey! Sorry for the late update, I had exams. No worries, I'll try to make this chapter worth the wait, I hope. Thanks for the reviews by the way.**

BPOV

"Jazzy, where's that-" she stopped right in front of me and grinned. I couldn't help but to step back.

"Hey! You must be Bella!" She said enthusiastically as she pulled me in for a hug. I shot jasper a questioning look and he just chuckled.

"I'm Alice by the way. Ooh, shopping for underwear I see." She said as she looked at my basket filled with the most _unrevealing_ garments they have in the store.

She grabbed my basket and scanned through everything and threw those she didn't like across the room.

I just stared at her in awe; I should be bothered by this woman because she was scanning through my things, but something about her seemed to make me calm, like we've known each other for a long time.

She looked beautiful. Short, black, pixie like hair and was thin to the extreme, but not someone to be mistaken to have anorexia. She didn't seem to be unfitting for jasper, despite the fact that he was a foot and a half taller than she was.

"I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't resist. Could we shop together? Jazzy here is a bit of a party pooper." She asked then pointed to jasper. Jasper grinned wickedly. If only Alice knew what he was doing earlier with that thong……

"Hey, I don't want to wear stilettos Okay!" He said with a frightened expression, I laughed and jasper shot me a glare. He was serious.

"Oh come on babe, only a few dresses." Alice whined as she hugged jasper. Jasper sighed and nodded. They looked so good together.

"No make up this time." He said. Alice squealed and dragged jasper to the counter, paying her purchases and mine as well. I couldn't imagine what Alice was doing to jasper with make up, but leather straps and tight ropes seem to come in mind.

"It's okay Alice, I could get it." I told her when the lady was bagging my share.

"Nonsense Bella, get used to this, I know we'll be the best of friends." She smiled and I can't help but smile as well, her cheery mood was contagious. She handed the cashier lady her American express and gave jasper the bags which was at least five not including mine.

We left the store and decided to talk over coffee. We entered a small cafe and sat down on a vacant table. Since Alice paid for the clothes I bought, I decided to buy her coffee to show my gratitude.

"Guys I'll go get the drinks, what would you like?" I asked them.

"I'll have a caramel macchiato and Alice will be having a Green tea." He said not even looking at Alice.

"Jazzy I wanted coffee!" she said bouncing up and down her chair.

"Yeah. I think jasper's right Alice, tea would be better." I walked to the counter and ordered the drinks; I then sat back to our table waiting for our order to come.

Suddenly, jasper's phone rang and he excused himself for a minute. The drinks came incredibly fast, Alice took a sip and looked at me with a curious expression.

"So, Bella how's life with Nana?" she asked as I took a sip of my black coffee.

"Nana's nice, why? Do you live there to?" I questioned, she smiled.

"Since Jasper lives with Nana, I practically live there, but were moving to a town house a few blocks away in three months. Jasper and I just got engaged." She said as she raised her hand and an engagement ring with a big diamond rest on her middle finger. And trust me when I say big, I mean huge.

"Wow. Congratulations." I looked at the diamond and it was quite extraordinary. _Wow. Jasper must have a very high salary to afford this!_ I thought to myself

"I've waited for that day to come, I just knew it the day I met him, we were meant for each other." I smiled at her statement, but something inside me made me tense up a little.

Was I feeling that way about Edward? Ha, I must be psycho to think so. Just then jasper sat down beside Alice and kissed her cheek and held her hand, I looked away feeling that I might disturb a private moment.

"Your brother's on his way. He just got here, and is dying to see you." Jasper told Alice as she squealed in excitement.

"I missed him so much! I hope he's bought the trench coat I asked for during his stay in London!" Wow! She must have a really good relationship with her brother.

"Alice chill, you know Edward can't resist your pleas." Jasper soothed Alice and she instantly calmed down. Wait; did he just say Edward as in Edward Cullen?

"Umm, Jasper, do you mean Edward Cullen?" I anxiously asked. If it was him, what am I going to say? What if he doesn't remember me? Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Yeah. You know him Bella?" he asked.

I nodded nervously and took a sip of my coffee. "Not really….. We…. Met at the airport yesterday."

"Oh. Are you okay? You seem a little…tense." He stated. I shrugged and thanks to my clumsiness I spilled coffee all over my pants.

"Ouch! Shoot! Excuse me for a minute." I ran to the comfort room and grabbed a handful of tissue paper. I tried to lessen the damage on my pants but it was completely soaked. I sighed in frustration.

"Why now? He'll be here any minute." I whispered to myself.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" Alice came rushing to the room, bringing a bag full of clothes.

"Here Bella, try these on. I know you'll look fabulous in it. Go on." She handed me what I think is a piece of ragged cloth. She pushed into the cubicle and I decided to wear it since I reek of coffee.

I raised the piece of cloth and examined it. It didn't look half bad; it was a blue knee high sleeveless dress, with a v-neck and a gold belt to go with it. I quickly put it on and stepped out of the cubicle.

Alice squealed while she clapped her hands. "I told you! You look fabulous." I smiled to myself as I looked at my reflection on the mirror.

Then I heard Alice gasp. "Bella! Take those off! It's so not fitting with that dress!" she pointed at my converse and I simply rolled my eyes.

"I guess your size 6, good thing I bought this earlier." She handed me a pair of simple black pumps and I wore them clutching the sink for support.

"Ouch! These are death traps Alice!" she rolled her eyes and I tried to walk out of the comfort room.

_Right. Left. Right. Left_. I chanted in my head trying my best not to trip. I heard Alice squeal at the direction of our table running towards a tall, familiar figure standing beside our table. Bronze hair and a suit.

It's Edward.

"Edward!" she ran to him and gave him a hug and Edward gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you Alice." He then looked towards my direction and his eyes widened. He stared into my eyes and i can't help but to stare back.

"Bella-"

**A/N: okay, sorry if that was short. As I said, it's exam week. Thanks for reading! Sorry if I had mistakes.**


	6. Faith Is On My Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Ask Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I actually finished this chapter before Christmas, but my computer decided to be a total bitch and won't turn on. I tried everything to retrieve my other files but it still won't work.**

**So now I'm repeating this chapter, but to tell you the truth I enjoy writing this, I don't feel obliged to write but because I enjoy expressing what's on my mind, and of course my addiction to twilight. LOL! **

**Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS! Even if it's a little late. On with the story…….**

EPOV

I woke up the next morning trying to remember what happened yesterday. All I could remember was of Bella and the texts I've received from her. I glanced at my clock only to find out that it' thirty minutes past eight. _Shoot._

I quickly got of my bed and I ran towards the bathroom. I had 45 minutes left to get ready and have breakfast. Emmett decided that we should meet up today since I had this day off, he seemed as excited as I was.

I brushed my teeth and ran a hand through my hair trying to fix the impossible mess. I went out of the bathroom and grabbed some clothes. I changed into a pair of black basket ball shorts and a white sleeveless shirt.

I put a white dress shirt and black slacks in a duffel bag and all the things I needed after my work out with Emmett at the gym. I quickly put on my socks and shoes.

With only 25 minutes to spare I ran to the elevator before it closed. When I got to the lobby I saw a red head woman behind the desk looking at a magazine only to find out that it was a Vanity Fair June issue. Oh no.

**(A/N: Vanity Fair is also not mine, so the ones I'll be mentioning here are not true or things I just made up. BTW this is a disclaimer. LMAO! I'm weird I know.)**

The woman looked my way and I froze as she sized me up. Though this happens a lot I'm still far from getting used to the attention people give me, especially women.

"Oh my God!!" the woman screamed as she fanned herself. The whole lobby looked at her like she was crazy, well I guess she is.

She pointed at me slightly shaking while I stepped back, ready to escape if she tackles me.

"You're Dr. Edward Cullen! AHHH!" I covered my ears with my hands trying to prevent further damage. She started to run towards me and I squeezed my eyes shut bracing myself from her.

Suddenly two big security guards grabbed her by the arms and dragged her away from me. The manager came soon after apologizing. The people in the lobby were whispering and were also pointing at me. God!

"No! Wait! He's the Sexiest Man Alive! It says so in the magazine! Don't take me away! Marry me! EDWARD!!!!!" the woman screamed pointing on the cover of Vanity Fair with me on the cover while she was being dragged somewhere by the guards.

I slapped myself on the forehead. I knew I should have never agreed with Alice. She was the one who insisted on me doing this. I glanced at my wristwatch.

"Crap, its 9 o'clock. Emmett's definitely going to kill me."

"Is anything wrong sir?" the manager, who appeared in front of me asked.

"Actually, before this……. Incident happened……. Did my car come?" I requested my mother to ship my Volvo here in Chicago. I was informed by my secretary that it would come today.

"Yes, there was a car that came here earlier today." He replied with a British accent. The manager didn't look half bad, in his late thirties I guess. Clean shave and nice suit, very high class.

He handed me my car keys that he got from behind the desk and called for a valet.

"The car is waiting for you outside sir. Is there anything else?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Thank you….. Cadbury." I acknowledged as I looked at his name tag. **(A/N: is you watched Richie Rich, you'll know. Ha-ha.)**

"A pleasure sir." I walked towards the exit and saw a valet bring in my precious car. The Volvo looked exactly how I left it. I haven't seen it for a few months now.

One of the directors of the company wanted me to take a limo at all times. We practically just ignore him, but Aro is a very important asset to the company even if he wants me out.

I practically ran to the driver's side and handed the valet $100. He thanked me and I sped off towards the gym, a typical meeting place for Emmett.

On my way there, I decided to call Tanya, my ever so hated secretary. I don't mix work with my personal life, but she's been driving me insane. Sure she's a good secretary, she finishes her work but she sometimes thinks I'm in love with her or something. She's wacko.

"_Hello, Cullen med. Dr. Edward Cullen's office." _Said a very sickly sweet voice. I never call her on her personal cell phone; it would make her think I like the attention she's giving me.

"It's Edward Cullen. Tanya do you have any time to spare today?" I asked, I was wondering if she could get me a real state agent. I wanted to move into a house rather than an apartment; it would give me more freedom and privacy if I had my own home.

"_Of course! All my time in the world is devoted to you Edward."_ She replied too fast and too excited. I think she tried to make her voice seductive.

"Great, then you wouldn't mind finding me a real state agent by…. Monday." I checked my schedule to see that I had nothing to do at that day except to meet with Bella at Nicky's. Maybe I could ask Bella to come with me….

"_Fine, goodbye."_ Her voice dropped and I can't help but to think she was expecting something else.

I finally arrived at the gym Emmett goes to. I parked my Volvo at the parking lot across the gym and crossed the street.

With my duffel bag on my shoulder I walked towards Emmett lifting some weights, who to my dismay was working out beside a blonde, whose fake breasts look like there about to explode out of her any minute.

Emmett had a thing for blondes.

As I was nearing them I could hear their conversation more clearly.

"You have such big biceps. How many pounds can you lift? " said the blonde girl as she leaned closer to Emmett trying to show her cleavage.

Emmett didn't answer but instead continue to workout. I approached them and the blonde looked up grinning to me.

"Why hello there handsome." The blonde said touching my arm. I flinched and looked at Emmett who was still distracted with his work out.

He suddenly looked my way and dropped the weights he was holding and came rushing to me.

The blonde stepped back as Emmett gave me one of his bone crushing hugs which he only gives to his family and close friends.

The blonde stared in disgust "Gays." She walked off swaying her hips and I heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"Missed you bro!" Emmett said with much enthusiasm. I patted his back and went to the nearest bench to drop off my bag.

"How's Rosalie? I better not catch you cheating on her." he smiled and shook his head.

"Rosalie's good. Still being a good mechanic like always. We've been trying to have a baby but It just won't come." He said with a sad smile.

Rosalie and Emmett have been married for 10 years now but they still don't have children.

"Em, you've been trying since high school." I stated.

It was true, Emmett's room was across from mine when we used to live with our parents and every time my parents would leave the house they become so noisy that Alice and I would drag them out of the house and threaten to tell.

He rolled his eyes and we started to work out. I did a couple of weights and decided to run on the treadmill. Two hours later we hit the showers and Emmett offered to buy me lunch.

We had lunch in at a diner near a krispy Kreme, knowing Emmett he'll buy a few boxes after lunch.

Just as I suspected, we went to krispy kreme to have coffee and donuts. Emmett ordered a box of donuts and coffee. We sat down on an empty table.

"Hey Eddie, have you been sleeping around?" he asked boldly. Emmett is such a pervert.

"Dude, of course not. But there is someone I met yester-"

"So you had sex with her and fell in love?" I was cut off by Emmett and his perverted mind before I could finish my sentence.

"There's no point in talking to you." I glared at Emmett and he started to shake with laughter.

"Chill man! Loosen up a little. I know you haven't been laid!" I glared at him some more and all he did was take a big bite of his chocolate glazed donut.

"Oh yeah! Last time I checked Emmy was eating too much donuts he can't stand up from his leather chair." I teased. Emmett became silent; he hated it when we bring up the topic that he was gigantic back when he was back in middle school.

He glared at me and I smirked, admitting defeat he continued to eat his donut and so did I.

Memories of _Emmy _flooded back in my mind. Like the time he first saw rose in one of my mother's elite tea parties. Man, was Emmett star struck. I laughed out loud and Emmett quickly shot me a glare.

"You better not be thinking of Emmy moments." He said with a serious face. I quieted down, knowing Emmett would be up set and be a cry baby if I say more.

We finished eating and Emmett had to practice for an upcoming tournament. We said our goodbyes and I decided to go for a drive around the city and maybe shop a little.

I went to the nearest mall and parked my car near an Aston Martin Vantage. I stared at it in awe. I tried to get one a few months ago but decided not to since I couldn't take care of it anyway. Besides I had too many cars already…

I went inside the mall and went straight to the bookstore. I spent hours finding medical books and finally purchased the one I'm looking for.

I exited the store and looked at my clock. It was already four thirty, why don't I give someone a call.

I grabbed my phone and dialled jasper's number. He answered after the fourth ring.

"_Hello? Edward?" _

"Jasper! Where are you? Are you with Alice at the moment?" I asked, I hope she was I wanted to meet her, but I know she'll kill me because I haven't bought the trench coat she asked…. Or demanded.

"_Yeah, she's with me, actually I want you to meet somebody." _

"Sure. Where are you guys at?" jasper told me the mall and café only to find out that I was really near. I hung up and walked as fast as I could to the café. I didn't know why I was such in a hurry, but something tells me I should.

I entered and saw jasper sitting alone, sipping his coffee. I waved at him and he waved back.

"Hey jazz! Nice to see you. Where's Alice?" he pointed towards the bathroom and I nodded. I noticed the spilled coffee on the floor and wondered who owned it.

It couldn't be Alice's, she's anything but clumsy.

"Edward!" I turned around to see my hyper active sister running towards me. We hugged and I kissed her cheek.

I looked towards the direction where she came from and my eyes saw the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen since yesterday.

Bella.

"Bella-" we stared at each other for a minute. She was looking directly at me and I can't help but to smile. A smile I never actually did before, something I know would

Only be her's.

"Edward." She said as she smiled back.

"Alice!" Alice interfered. Bella laughed and came to sit next to me. I stared at her for a second and stared back at what she was wearing. She was beautiful as usual.

She was wearing something that would make any guy drool but didn't reveal much but her long legs.

Faith seems to be on my side.

**A/N: thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Okay so any ideas on what Edward should do next. I have a few in mind, but I ask you to suggest anyway. So bye now! Rate and review please. Oh and sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	7. The Game We Should Play

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Don't sue.**

**A/N: hey! Sorry for the late update. Thanks for all your reviews. Hope I get more soon, ha-ha. so anyways I won't keep you waiting…..**

BPOV

Edward was staring at me. And I was staring back. It's like we were the only ones there.

Our gaze was suddenly broken when a certain pixie cleared her throat. Jasper snickered and I glared at him. Why must they ruin the moment?

"Sorry to interrupt, but we better get going if we want a whole new wardrobe!" Alice demanded. I finished the rest of my drink, finding it already cold.

Alice stood up and tapped her foot impatiently, glaring at Edward who was still drinking his coffee.

"Okay, I'll get up." He stood up and we all went out of the café. Alice and jasper were holding hands. Oh how I wish Edward would do that to me. Too ambitious?

But what I thought would never happen, happened. Edward was slowly intertwining our hands together. I felt my heart beat faster and faster.

The look on my face must be very amusing because when I looked at Edward he was smiling so wide, it was a goofy grin and I can't help but to smile as well.

Next thing I knew I felt something crash against my body. I felt Edwards hand withdrew from mine and we fell on the floor.

When I finally came to my senses, I realized I hit a wall, and Edward was still beside, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

I turned around to see jasper and Alice laughing their heads off. Suddenly Edward burst into laughter.

"That……was so… hilarious!" jasper screamed pointing at us, holding his stomach. Soon everyone in sight started stare and giggle. And surely I was blushing.

After about 10 minutes of laughing and blushing. Edward finally stood up and to my surprise reached out and carried me bridal style.

"Edward! Hey! Let go!" I said while laughing. He shook his head and continued carrying me. He stopped beside Alice who gave him a pat on the back.

"Okay, let's go to shopping! Thanks to your hilarious stunt! Great! We only have five hours till the mall closes!" Alice said sarcastically Edward rolled his eyes, but nodded her to lead the way.

"Don't be ridiculous Alice! I'm sure five hours is more than enough to buy an outfit!" I pointed out. "Ha-ha very funny Bella!" she said sarcasm obviously in her voice.

"What do you think of this?" Alice asked as I flipped to the next page of good housekeeping.

"Hmmm, looks nice" I said looking at the photo of a strange gardening tool.

"You're not even looking!" She yelled causing me to look at her. She was wearing a black polka dot dress, it looked nice but not my type of clothing.

"It fits you Alice, I promise." She smiled and went back inside the dressing room. I sighed and closed the magazine.

We were at the tenth store we've stopped for the day. Dinner was far from Alice's mind so the boys decided to eat first.

They insisted that I should come with them, but saying yes was a much better idea than sitting here looking at pictures of strange gardening tools.

Alice went out of the dressing room, putting a few dresses she had tried earlier in the ever growing pile of clothes.

"Bel-la" Alice sang. I only knew Alice in a couple of hours but something tells me she's up to no good.

"Alice, why are you smiling like that?" I said standing up and backing away. Alice was smiling deviously while slowly walking towards me, hands rubbing together mischievously.

"Alice…… you're freaking me out." I said. I saw the exit across the room and just had to make a run for it. But before I could move my feet I found myself cornered by none other than the pixie and the blonde cowboy.

"Jasper? Alice? Come on what's going on? Where's Edward?" I asked, they all had big smiles plastered on their faces.

Alice had something behind her back, but before I could take a good look, jasper's arms were around me. He flung me over his shoulder and carried me to the dressing room.

"Hey! I've already been carried twice today! Put me down!" I protested. He giggled and handed me a paper bag.

"Change." He said before going out of the dressing room and closing the door behind him.

I sighed. Might as well do what he says, he's probably controlled by Alice. Wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

I put my hand inside the bag, I felt some something soft. I quickly retreated my hand and a black frilly dress was retrieved. It looked elegant and flirty, still not my style.

It wouldn't look good in me anyways, but it will surely hide my boobs, or lack of. I removed my clothes and wore the dress.

"This isn't gonna fit m—" before I could finish my sentence I caught my reflexion in the mirror. I finished putting on the straps of the dress and to my surprise it fitted perfectly. **(A/N: dress on my profile!)**

The dress contrasted nicely with my pale skin. Alice knew my size; she really is a miracle worker. I opened the dressing room door and found no one in sight.

"Yes. Yes. I understand." The familiar sound became louder as he approached me. I felt myself become nervous. What if he didn't like it? God!

He finally stopped a few feet away from me, still noticing, "Do something about it. Just ca—" He finally noticed me.

He stared and shut his phone, a smile forming on his face. Did I look that bad for me to be laughed at?

"You look……….." he gave me a head to toe look. I felt my insecurities get the best of me and wrap my arms around my shoulders. "Beautiful." He finished.

He came near me and brushed his hand over my cheek. "Absolutely Beautiful." I relaxed under his touch. It felt so right. His touch was warm, there was sudden electricity, leaving me stunned and frozen.

He put his hand on his side and I stepped back. Alice came in with a goofy smile on her face, while jasper had a dozen bags in hand.

"You look so good Bella! I knew it! Have fun tonight with my brother!" she hugged me and I tilted my head to the side in question.

"Alice come on! Don't ruin their night!" jasper told Alice as he dragged her out of the store.

"We'll be leaving now!" jasper gave Edward a wink. He glared at jasper then turned to me.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked. Edward just looked at me, not a word escaping from his mouth.

"Let's go to dinner." It was more of a statement than a question. He grabbed my wrist and led me outside the store leaving a hundred dollar bill.

I let him drag me to wherever we were headed to. He was gentle, careful not to hurt me while he led the way. His hand was on mine, the electricity turned into something surreal.

"We're here." He breathed out. I looked at the restaurant in front of us. It was closed.

"Edward. The restaurant is closed." I stated as a matter of fact. The restaurant was dark, secluded from the noise in the crowded mall, only a hint of light coming from the…..open door?

He giggled to himself; I think I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Come with me." He let go of my hand and I felt…… in some way, empty. I hesitated in following him, but soon gave in when I saw him hold the door for me.

"Wow, this is so beautiful!" I sighed excitedly. The simple restaurant, no bigger than a hundred square meters, was dark, but a candle lit dinner was the one I was referring to.

"Bella, I think it's time to play a game." He said as he pulled back the chair and ushered for me to sit.

"What game?" I asked once he was seated.

He smiled and poured red wine on two glasses. He set one in front of me and placed his hand on the table.

"Twenty questions."

**A/N: thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Sorry if I had grammar/spelling mistakes. Please rate and review. Tell me what you want to see on the next chapter!**


	8. Years Apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. You should know.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm not sure if you'll like what I'll put in this, but that's just the way I roll! LOL! I won't delay you with my blabbering any longer……..**

BPOV

"Who's first?" I asked. He smiled a lopsided smile and pointed at me. "Okay, where were you born and raised?" he asked as he sliced a piece of salmon from his plate.

"Umm... I was born in Forks, Washington, which explains my very pale skin." I paused to take a bite of my salmon and take a sip of my water.

"Well I think it's lovely." I chocked on the water I was drinking and Edward quickly rushed over me to give me some napkins. "Are you okay?" he asked as he rubbed my back.

"Uh... yeah, thanks." I said as he retreated to his seat. "As I was saying….. Charlie, my father is the Chief police and my mother is psychiatrist. They separated when I was seven; I lived with my mother and his husband Phil till 2nd year High school. How about you?"

"I was born and raised here in Chicago. My mother and father got married young but turned out quite successful. I moved out when I studied in Massachusetts."

"Okay, my turn to ask the question." I said as he gestured me to speak.

"Go ahead." He continued eating while waiting for my question.

"Favourite colour?" I made a funny face and he laughed quite loudly.

"Brown." He replied looking at my eyes. I suddenly felt conscious.

"Yours?" he asked back.

"Green…it's…. The colour of your eyes." Shoot! Why did I have to open my mouth? I'm so stupid. I gave myself a mental slap on the forehead and surely I blushed.

Instead of the weird look, he gave me a sweet crooked smile.

"Thanks." He muttered. He glanced back at his food with a goofy smile and muttering something I couldn't understand. What's up with that?

I cleared my throat. "Can I ask another question?" Edward nodded

"What school do you attend to?" he suddenly shot his head towards me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"I attended Harvard Med." he said like it was nothing. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wow, you must be really smart." I flirted. I have no idea how to flirt or what so ever, but I guess Edward brings out new things in me.

"Nah, I may be, but one thing's for sure I'm not as artistic nor talented as you." I blushed at what he said.

"So, why aren't you drinking?" he asked, noticing that my glass wasn't touched. Well for the fact that I'm only sixteen, that's one.

"Cause I can't." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean you can't?" he asked while taking a sip. "Are you sick?" he added.

"No silly, I'm still underage." Now, it was his turn to choke on his beverage.

"What!" he exclaimed. "Why? Is something wrong?" I asked nervously, does he like older women? Maybe he dislikes someone younger than him….

"No uh. Actually. I'll just go wash up." He gestured to his shirt and I nodded. He stood up and walked towards the men's bathroom located inside the restaurant.

"What now?" I whispered to myself. What could possibly make him surprised like he was earlier? I slumped back on my seat and rested my hand on my forehead.

A minute later, Edward returned, the stain on his shirt now lighter. "Sorry I took so long." I smiled while he sat down.

"Look. I understand if you don't like girls like me." I said accepting the truth. It would be totally understandable if he leaves right this second, I guess…

"And what kind of girl are you exactly?" he joked.

"Ha-ha. Your so funny." I joked back which made him laugh a little.

"Well if you must know. I'm the kind of girl who draws when she's bored and hates shopping, especially for clothes."

"Well, I think you'll get along with Alice well." Edward pointed out.

"You think?" I said laughing.

EPOV

"So, why aren't you drinking." I noticed her glass was still full.

"Cause I can't." she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I instantly became worried. Is something wrong with her, sick maybe?

"What do you mean you can't" I took a sip of my drink, trying to relieve the tension. "Are you sick?" I added.

"No silly. I'm still underage." I felt the Alcohol rush up. "What!" it can't be.

"Why?" she asked with full curiosity. Oh god, I'm so dead… me a fully grown man, having a mutual understanding with an adolescent. Insanity.

"Why? Is something wrong?" she asked nervously.

Suddenly, I felt something wet on my shirt. And just what I suspected, there was a big stain of wine on it.

"No uh…….. Actually. I'll just go wash up." I gestured towards the stain, she nodded and I stood up, rushing towards the men's bathroom. I opened the door and locked it when I entered.

I quickly grabbed a towel and tried to lighten the stain, and to my dismay it was still there just a little invisible. I sighed and gave up. Bella is probably waiting for me outside. I decided to go back to our table.

"Sorry I took so long." I sat down and out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile.

"Look. I understand if you don't like girls like Me." she said suddenly. I was actually pretty shocked at what she said. Come on, who wouldn't want someone like Bella.

"And what kind of girl are you exactly?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha-ha. You're so funny." She joked back which made me laugh a little. I'm glad she's comfortable with me.

"Well if you must know. I'm the kind of girl who draws when she's bored and hates shopping, especially for clothes."

"Well, I think you'll get along with Alice well." I pointed out. I bet my sister will give her one of her black credit cards, and drag her to shopping sprees when she gets the chance.

"You think?" she said laughing. We continued eating in comfortable silence. I would sometimes glance her way and stare a little too long, and then she'll blush when I get caught.

I can't believe I'm sitting here with Bella. She looks too beautiful to be true, it was impossible to find anyone who can be a comparison to her. The dark room where we are sitting now illuminates her beauty even more, making her hair look silkier, if that was possible, and defined.

Sigh. I was just so surprised when she told me she was underage, I mean... Isn't that illegal? I'm already twenty eight and she can be around seventeen. But no matter what they say, I'll wait for her. Even if it takes years.

**A/N: I am so sorry, if this wasn't up to your expectations. Things are getting a little hectic. Thanks for reading it anyway, even if it's screwed up. Ha-ha. Reviews please, encourage me with you kind or even mean words.**

**are you content with Edward's age? a little too old for your liking, well actually there is a lot of people who get married even if their ages are more than ten years apart. Bella is just too young that's all.  
**

**oh! and sorry if i have mistakes and whatsoever....**

**Till the next chapter. Adios**


	9. Very Important! Please read

**A/N: I just realized something, and it is very BIG. I am so sorry. I know some of you don't read author's notes (especially ones that are a chapter full.) but anyways I would just like to change some things…**

**Bella's age- sorry about that, I was supposed to make her 17, but accidentally wrote 16 instead. The reason, simple, I wished I was Bella!! Joke. Ha-ha. It was an honest mistake that took me a few glances to realize. Sorry for the confusion, so from now on Bella is officially seventeen.**

**and because of your reviews, i rechecked the chapter, and sure enough i wrote 16..**

**Edward- of course we all love Edward so I would not make any changes about him. Duh, he's perfect!  
**

**I really am sorry about my mistake. Everything will be explained in later chapters. See you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight………..**


	10. Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, just a copy that has been ripped into pieces by my annoying little sister.**

**A/N: hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad majority of you liked their ages. I think that's what this story is all about, that even if they're ages apart, they, or in this case Edward, will be willing to wait for the right time. So anyway, back to the story, hope you enjoy**.

BPOV

"I had a very pleasant evening Edward." I said as we stood in front of my apartment door. He smiled a crooked grin and I got his jacket off my shoulders and handed it to him.

The evening has been very memorable. Edward was so nice to me, always being a gentleman. After dinner we went for a walk around the mall until security nicely threw us out. We talked in a 24 hour coffee shop somewhere near the mall, thankful that only a few people were at sight.

I've learned that Edward and Alice also had an older brother named Emmett, who is a race car driver. Alice was three years younger than Alice. I was glad that Edward was comfortable talking to me, but he seemed a bit tense, like he was hiding something from me.

"No, keep it." He said as he placed it back on my shoulders. We stood there in awkward silence.

"I better get going. It's just……it's late… and…goodbye." His words were not making much sense but maybe that was just me.

"Yeah, see you soon." I didn't know how to end the night. Was I supposed to hug him or kiss him on the cheek, no clue at all?

But that wasn't a problem because Edward made his move. He leaned in.

Our lips were inches apart, but never seemed to get any nearer. Edward, his eyes still, open, was looking for something in my face. He was like searching for something, reassurance I guess.

Then in a blink of an eye, I was involved in the most electrifying kiss.

My first kiss.

He placed his hands on my waist. It seemed like I was so inexperienced, of course I was, but with my hands falling at my sides I might as well have a loser sign on my back.

But it occurred to me that this was what I wanted, my first kiss wouldn't turn into a disaster. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, stood tiptoed and fell deeper into the kiss.

It wasn't wild or anything that was sexual, it was serene and slow, passionate at the same time. But as the kiss went on longer, it got deeper. He licked my bottom lip and I parted it slightly. He slipped his tongue in and the kiss grew more intense and heated. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands went to my thighs for support. I felt him move and the light from the hallway suddenly became brighter.

I opened my eyes to find us inside my apartment. We stopped kissing, but my legs were still wrapped around his waist. I looked at him and he had his eyes closed.

"Edward, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" this alerted me. Why did he stop kissing me? I didn't want this kiss to go beyond what we've expected, but he stopped so suddenly that I instantly felt rejected.

"This is wrong." He said in reply. He opened his eyes, mine his first view. He broke our contact by looking around the room and walking towards the coach to set me down. He sat beside me, and put his face in his hands.

"I have a confession to make. I'm not really that young as you think I am." He finally looked at me and all I saw was guilt.

"What are you talking about?" I searched his eyes, finding something that may lead me to what he was talking about. He furrowed his eyebrows together and looked at me.

"I'm twenty eight." He blurted out.

"I.. it's.. Perfectly……. fine…. Yeah." I stuttered scratching my forehead in confusion. Ten years. He's ten years older? I could have sworn he looked like a seventeen year old, only a bit mature. But he always wears suits since the three times I saw him and if he was 18 then Alice would be three years younger than him, like 15.

"Bella, I really like you. Not just like you, but I guess the feelings I have for you is something I couldn't understand. I'm willing to wait… until you're ready, even if it takes forever. We'll become friends right?" he asked with pure sincerity.

"We already are." I smiled trying to ease the moment. He smiled, shrugging off the bad atmosphere. He raised his hand and touched my cheek, slightly rubbing.

"Promise me, you'll come on my birthday. September 20." I said closing my eyes as he caressed my cheek. He laughed slightly.

"Till then Bella." He sat up and walked towards the door. "Here's my card. Call me if you need anything." He handed me his calling card and resumed towards the door.

He waved one last time and I smiled, knowing he would come back. When the door finally closed, I sighed deeply and looked at his card. And there it was, written on his card.

Edward Anthony P. Cullen.

President- CEO

Cullen Med.

He's way too out of my league. He owns a damn company. But something dawned to me. Like I forgot something… oh, now I remember.

I forgot to pick up the suit.

NEWFORMATNEWFORMATNEWFORMATNEWFORMATNEWFORMATNEWFORMATNEWFORMATNEWFORMATNEWFORMATNEWFORMATNEWFORMATNEWFORMATNEWFORMATNEWFORMATNEWFORMATNEW

Just less than a week more then I'm finally eighteen. He promised he would come so I look forward to the day he knocks on my door and I see him again. It's been two weeks since I last saw him.

He would send me letters and sometimes call me. He was friendly but that was all there was, we were just friends.

I started college and everyone seemed to be friendly, except for my painting class professor. Alice would sometimes come to school. Okay not just sometimes almost everyday actually.

We plan her wedding and then she'd come with me to buy my art supplies and eventually force me to go shopping with her; I practically have my own wardrobe twice the size of my old one.

"Miss Swan, would you like to answer the question?" I suddenly shot my head up to look at Mr. Trace, my science professor.

"Uh…I'm sorry I didn't really hear it from here." I said gesturing at my area. Our class was held in a very big and beige four wall class room with a wooden floor, a typical setting. I actually am alone in my seat, well I have a partner but she's always absent and rarely attends, which is pretty convenient most of the time.

"Look here Miss swan, if you want your scholarship to last, you would have to work hard for it and not just stare at the floor and daydream about god knows what. I know you could afford this school as much as any other rich kid out there, seeing your car this morning you better, but you should pay attention to your classes." And just before he could say anything else, the bell rang and everyone darted to the door.

I grabbed my bag and gathered my books and pens. I stood up from my seat and pushed back my chair. I walked towards the door but was stopped by Mr. Trace.

I actually liked Mr. Trace before he became my teacher. He was the one who showed me where my first class was. I assumed he was a student, in his senior or junior year perhaps, he looked really young and rather nice. He had tan skin, tall and lean figure, dark green eyes and blond hair that was a tad bit curly. He practically looked like someone that could be mistaken as my brother.

He always calls my attention whenever my mind wanders off a bit. This happened almost everyday. But something was off, I never see him call other people's attention whenever they don't listen…. Weird.

"Miss Swan, hold on a second." He said as we were the last ones inside the room. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Mr. Trace. "Yes sir?" I asked. What would he need me for, I passed that report about the history of biology last week, I was actually the first one to pass and I think I did well………….

"Would you like to have dinner? Discuss about your entrance of that perfect report you did on the history of biology." He said with not much enthusiasm in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I have something planned tonight." It's just weird that a teacher would ask you out on a dinner just to discuss something about a competition that was never even mentioned in the first place.

"Maybe some other time." I added. He looked angry at this point and he was looking at me like something was up…….his eyes were scanning me, like he was hungry or something, I felt conscious, freaked out, scared and instantly excused myself.

I ran towards the door and made my way to the parking lot. The air was nice and made me calm my nervous nerves. God, that was scary.

**A/N: sorry if it's short. Hoped you liked it. Sorry if I had mistakes in spelling and grammar.**


	11. Happy or Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did Jacob wouldn't imprint on Reneesme. Ha-ha.**

**A/N: again. I am so sorry for the late update. My grandma flew in from San Francisco and I just had so much going on.**

**Ha, you guys are right, Bella does attract older men. LOL!**

**So anyways, thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

BPOV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" everyone screamed as I entered my apartment. I covered my ears to prevent further damage to my eardrums. I just got back from my early class, which was General Science; thank god Mr. Trace wasn't there.

"Wha?" I stuttered barely saying the word. I actually hated surprises, I just never tell anyone because it might hurt their feelings. I scanned the room and saw everyone I met here in Chicago. Alice and Jasper were holding balloons, Jacob Black and Nana. There was also Rosalie and Emmett whom I met thru Alice. I was expecting someone else stand after them but to my dismay it was Mr. Trace.

"Bella! Happy 18th birthday!" Alice said skipping over to me. She gave me a hug which I gladly returned. Rosalie also went to my side and gave me a hug.

"Happy Birthday Bella! I'll take you to the spa tomorrow. Just us girls." She said which caused Alice to squeal.

I smiled. Jasper and Emmett greeted me and each gave me a hug. "Thanks so much, but where's Ed-" suddenly Edward came out from the kitchen holding a big cake with 18 candles.

"Happy birthday!" he said as he came near me. Everyone started singing and I had the urge to hold back my tears. Edward looked amazing with a blue dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up. I blew out all eighteen candles and thanked everybody.

Edward set down the cake and everyone came rushing towards it trying to grab a slice. "Nana's Cake is the BEST!" Emmett shouted as he pumped his fist in the air, he must have been the first to get the slice. "Oh Emmett my boy, you're such a joker." Nana said happily.

While everyone was busy eating, Edward gave me a hug. "Happy Birthday." He kissed my cheek. He pulled back and gave me one of those crooked grins only he looks good in. Our eyes were just connected. I was looking deeply into his as he looked deeper into mine. It was such an intimate moment, he was giving me a look that I only see Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie do, only it was more special because it was for me.

"Time to open Bella's presents!!!" Alice said, walking towards me with jasper on tow, carrying half of the presents. That broke my eye contact with Edward.

"Alice. Let Bella decide. It's her birthday." Nana said sternly. Alice froze then nodded. I think she should stick with nana more, she'll be a nun.

She gave me a puppy dog face. She knows I can't resist that. I nodded. She squealed and then kept quiet when she saw nana giving her a look.

"Fine. Since it's your idea, Alice you go first." I said as I approached the table where the presents where. She clapped her hands and handed me her present. The gift wrapping paper looked really nice something Alice would surely do, I tore the wrapping and a white box appeared before our eyes. Alice squealed, probably not containing her excitement.

I rolled my eyes and opened the box. It was a clear case with an iPod touch inside. There were also accessories lying on the sides of the box.

"Do you like it? The safety case is Gucci, its custom made. Then the earphones has your name engraved on them, in diamonds. I already put all your favourite songs in it… blah, blah, blah" I just stared at her. I could honestly say that I could not understand a word she was saying.

"Alice, babe, snap out of it." Jasper said as she shook Alice.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll chill." She said."

"Okay, so anyways, here is our gift for you Bella. It's from Rosalie and me." Emmett said. He handed me a large box. I opened it and saw two more items, one was a thin box and there was an envelope.

I got the thin box and opened it. "Kindle 2: Wireless Reading." I read it out loud. Is this for real? This is what my classmates were talking about. Something about it being an iPod for books instead of songs. I gave Emmett and Rosalie a smile then opened the envelope next.

"$1000 worth of books from to your kindle. Oh thank you so much Emmett, Rosalie. I think it's safe to say the you Cullens are generous but I do think your gifts are too much." I said. I gave Emmett and Rosalie a hug then proceeded in opening the other presents.

"My turn." Said nana. She handed me an envelope. I opened it and found a membership card entitled on my name in the national museum, a one year free entrance.

"Thank you so much nana." I said happily as I hugged her. "The pleasure is all mine my child." She said.

I opened Jacob's present next; he was also over the top. He gave me a necklace from tiffany and co., I know it must have cost a lot. I wouldn't accept it at first but he said it was non-refundable.

Mr. Trace was next. He gave me simple sketch book and said that I should open it later. Then it was Edward's turn. He looked pretty nervous actually. He took out a light blue paper bag.

"Whoa! Edward you dog!" Emmett said happily as he punched Edward's shoulder.

Alice also gasped, then squealed, then gasped some more.

Edward handed me the paper bag and I opened it carefully. I took out a huge velvet box that seemed expensive at its own right.

"Open it!!" Alice demanded. I rolled my eyes and opened the case. I gasped at what I saw. It was topaz, a rather big one if I may add, with so much diamonds. I instantly felt my weeks weaken; this must've cost a fortune.

"Edward, I couldn't accept this. It's too much…. I'm grateful but…it's too… you know…. Expensive, Beautiful." I said as I returned it to the paper bag, I didn't touch it so it wouldn't be jinxed.

"Okay, people I want everyone in the kitchen! Now!" Alice said as she took everyone except Edward and I in the kitchen.

He chuckled lightly and then got the case again. We were alone by now, and I was pretty nervous myself.

"Something Beautiful deserves someone in its league to wear it." He said as he took the necklace, walked to my back and places it on my neck.

I touched the stone and looked at the mirror. It looked beautiful against my pale skin. Though I was wearing a plain blue tank top and shorts, it made me look elegant in a way.

"See? And you are more than that." He said as he shifted so we would come face to face.

"But, where could I possibly wear something like this?" I said. He smiled at what I said, and took out an envelope from his pocket and gave it to me.

"Here." Then he left, probably going to the kitchen to eat some cake. I opened the envelope and read what it said.

"It would be our honour, if you would attend the 50th annual Cullen charity ball, dated on the 27th of October, at the Cullen Hall, Chicago, Illinois." I turnedhe back of the letter to see what I think is Edward's elegant script. It said….

Would you be my date? –Edward

I looked at Edward who was leaning against the doorframe. He was stealing glances at me and seemed like he was smiling to himself. I looked back at the letter I was holding, arguing to myself if I should agree. If I did, where would it take us?

I nodded not really thinking, it felt right. I think.

* * *

NEWFORMATNEWFORMAT NEWFORMATNEWFORMAT NEWFORMATNEWFORMAT NEWFORMATNEWFORMAT NEWFORMATNEWFORMAT NEWFORMATNEWFORMAT

* * *

EPOV

She said yes. I could not believe it. For some reason I thought I would scare her if I asked her to be my date. Thank god Alice was persistent about throwing Bella a surprise birthday party.

"Edward, Bella, come have some cake." Nana said as she sliced some of the cake. Bella quickly came over and nana handed us the cake.

"Edward, I saw you on the newspaper this morning." Nana said.

"Really? Is that the one about the new discovery of Cullen med?" I asked taking a bite.

"No, it was about what you were wearing and what you would possibly wear to the charity ball." Nana said.

"Well, I've got that covered." Alice said finishing her first slice and got more.

The party ended soon after everyone finished eating. It was simple yet fun, I had a sense that Bella didn't like surprises but enjoyed nonetheless. I'm glad I still haven't moved out of the hotel, I felt that it still wasn't the right time, that I should wait for something….. I just don't know what that something is.

* * *

NEWFORMATNEWFORMAT NEWFORMATNEWFORMAT NEWFORMATNEWFORMAT NEWFORMATNEWFORMAT NEWFORMATNEWFORMAT NEWFORMATNEWFORMAT

* * *

BPOV

Soon everyone left and I was all alone in my apartment. I thanked Alice for giving me the party, though I hate surprises it still made me happy. I decided to clean up a bit. I started with the balloons, storing them in the empty closet. Nana had helped Alice clean the dishes and earlier so everything was in order. I put the left over cake in a Tupperware and wiped the table. I took notice of my gifts on the table, the one I haven't opened yet.

Mr. Trace's present really intrigues me. I decided that I should open it now. I took the sketch book and opened it in the first page. I was in shock.

The first page contained of my face drawn skilfully and defined. I remember me wearing that outfit on the first day of classes. Then I turned on the next page. It was another drawing of me, now it seemed like what I as wearing for the second day. It continued on and on, it was the freakiest thing ever, he seemed to be watching me. everyone of his drawings looked so detailed. I looked at the last page, which made me shake with fear.

It was a picture of me, naked. My hair looked longer which covered my breasts and in the picture I was not smiling but was somewhat in pain, I sitting in a chair with my legs open, it was disgusting. I dropped the sketchbook and ran towards my room, but I ran into something, or someone.

"Did you like my present Bella?" then there was darkness.

**A/N: sorry if you didn't like the ending, don't worry I'm sticking to rated T. thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Bella's gifts are all in my profile. Sorry if I had mistakes in spelling or grammar.**


	12. Unfamiliarity

**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer for twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the late update. On with the story, and don't worry I won't go as far as something that's rated M potential. This chapter is mostly fluff.**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on an unfamiliar bed. My vision was a blur but I identified that the sheets were pink and the room had light yellow walls. Where was I?

I tried to remember what had happened before I was knocked out. Then it dawned to me. Mr. Trace… Birthday…. Danger. Oh god! I might've been raped. I quickly looked down and saw that I still had my clothes on and suddenly someone knocked then came in the room.

"How are you feeling Bella?" he asked me. His velvet voice ringing in my ears, I felt calmness and without a doubt, I was momentarily dazzled. "I'm fine…. What happened?" he looked at my eyes then brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry; Mr. Trace is never going near you again. I promise." He assured with a smile as he reached for my hand and kissed the back of it. I looked at him, still not contented with his answer.

"Nothing happened. I assure you. I was still there, in your bathroom, washing up when I heard everyone leave. I decided to check on you before I leave then saw _that bastard _punch you in the gut, you got knocked out." He said. I could hear the anger in his voice as he spoke.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked looking around the room. It had some sort of familiarity in it; the walls were almost the same as the ones I had at my apartment. The door resembled mine too.

"Where at Jasper's place. And this is his room." I nodded then looked around. Everything was……. Well pink, yellow and purple and girly. And I thought he was some sort of emotional guy, I expected dark green walls or even gray colours everywhere.

"You must think he's gay but this room is shared by Alice and jasper, you could see who's the boss in their relationship." He said as he stood up and took my hand. "Come on. You should eat dinner. It's already one in the morning but it's better to eat now than later." I stood up and let him guide me outside where a candlelit table was.

He led me to a table and like the gentleman he is and helped me to my chair. I felt my heart swell.

"What are we having?" he smiled crookedly and walked towards the kitchen. "Don't tell me we're having cereal because I'll just co—" suddenly he came in carrying a plate. He set it down and I was instantly amazed.

"You cooked this?" I said in amazement as I stared down at the tortellini dish Edward served. He smiled and sat down on his chair. I took a forkful and put it in my mouth. It was really good, the best I've ever tasted. I looked at Edward as I ate and saw him just looking at me with sparkling eyes.

"Aren't you going to eat? I'll take it if you don't want it." I joked. He grinned and pushed the plate gently towards me.

"No, Umm…. I was just kidding. Come on, here." I passed him the plate, feeling really embarrassed. His smiled quickly turned into a frown. "You could have it Bella, I'm sorry for making you embarrassed. I insist, you need it more than I do." I nodded, and then continued eating. It was actually uncomfortable eating and having Edward look at me while I do it….

"Do you like it?" he asked. Of course I did. Everything was so well prepared and could be mistaken to b cooked by a professional chef.

"Of course I do. Did you really cook this? You're better than my mom." I laughed.

"Well, I just followed what the cook book said." He said.

"Well, you're a talented one Mr. Cullen." I did not just say that. I blushed then continued eating. I cannot believe I just flirted with Edward, he must think I'm ridiculous! Come on! I'm Bella Swan. And Bella Swan does not flirt.

"I'll cook it for you everyday if you wanted me to." My heart suddenly began to beat faster and my face must've turned redder than a tomato.

"Is something wrong Bella?" he asked as he inched his chair near me. "No I'm perfectly fine. I was just wondering where Alice and Jasper is..."

"They already moved into their new house, nana allowed you to stay here for a while. Oh and something happened to your apartment…." He said slowly.

"What happened?"

"Mr. Trace had your apartment destroyed. It's totally messed up. Sometime after I punched him and gave him a few kicks he destroyed every furniture inside, including the walls and the appliances. I couldn't stop him, because I was with you, carrying you to Jasper's Apartment. I'm sorry." He said as he bowed his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Edward. I'm worried about my mom's reaction when she finds out about this. Phil is going to freak and don't even get me started with what my mom would do…" I put my face in my hands, trying to think deep.

"I'll help you." He took my hand in his and made comforting circles with his fingers on my palm.

"You helped me too much. And— oh! How about my art project? My clothes? The gifts you guys gave me earlier?" I was worried by now. That would totally crush them if they found out all the efforts of them finding a gift for me would be put into waste.

"I had Emmett help me transfer them here. So, can I ask you something?" he hesitated a bit in the last part.

"Do you have anything to do later? I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me for the day….. I'm looking for houses." I smiled and nodded. It was my first time to canvas/look for houses, because living in forks, it's simply impossible. One house would last you a life time.

By the time I finished eating I noticed it was already two thirty in the morning. I yawned involuntarily which made Edward look.

"Why don't you sleep. The room you woke up in earlier should do since it's the only room in jasper's apartment." He said as he stood up and offered his hand. I took it and he led me to the room still not letting go of my hand.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked as I looked for my bags. I found it at the corner of the room and walked towards it to find some clothes I could sleep into.

"The couch of course." He said as he started heading out of the room.

"Wait, why don't I sleep on the couch and you'll sleep on the bed?" I said as I picked a pair of old sweats and a tank top and some underwear too.

"I'm not that old…. So my back will be totally fine. I insist, please take the bed. The couch is more than okay." I bit my lip and proceeded with changing my clothes in the bathroom.

The bathroom was unexpectedly…. Plain, clean and well……white. It was almost empty, which is normal because they just moved out. I saw a towel, a new toothbrush, a tube of tooth paste and my shampoo, soap and conditioner all settled in a corner with a note on top of it. I picked it up and read the note… _I hope I haven't forgotten anything… -Edward. _

I smiled to myself and quickly took off my clothes and stepped into the shower, the water was nice and warm. I felt my body relax and my muscles loosen up. Fifteen minutes or so later I stepped out and dried off, put some lotion that I found on the counter, brushed my teeth and put my clothes on.

I left the bathroom and found the bedroom empty. I set my laundry down in one of the empty laundry basket in the corner of the room. I yelped as I heard a loud thump outside. I rushed to the living room, finding Edward lying on his back on the floor.

I rushed to his side and heard him grunt. "I'm fine. I just fell, no big deal. Do you need anything?" he asked as he stood up and saw him with only a pair of pajama bottoms and no shirt. I blushed and walked away as fast as I could towards the bedroom.

I closed the door and leaned against it, trying to catch my breath, which I didn't know I have been holding earlier. I must have blushed a thousand shades of red, I felt so embarrassed. I've seen half naked men before, but Edward's was…. Was… I couldn't even describe it. It was like seeing Adonis himself half naked, only a hundred times better.

God, I sound like a perverted idiot! I made my way to the bed and settled myself between it. I hated sleeping in beds like this. Too big and lonely. I pulled the thick sheets up to my chin and closed my eyes.

I tried to sleep, but my body wouldn't cooperate. I started to count sheep in my head and figured after the first three hundred that it was not working. I suddenly felt guilty about making Edward sleep in the couch. I mean, he practically has more rights to the place than I do….. I guess, but besides that he shouldn't be sleeping in the couch. Period.

I got up and walked slowly to the door. I opened it just enough for me to peak outside. The living room was dark but had one dim lamp turned on. I hissed when the door creaked as I attempted to open it. I came out of the bedroom and walked towards the couch where Edward was supposed to be sleeping in.

As soon as I came near it opened my mouth to find that Edward wasn't there. "I'm over here Bella." I heard Edward call. I turned around to find him sitting in the kitchen, holding a cup.

"Would you like some tea?" he said as he took another cup from one of the kitchen cabinets. He looked at me and I nodded. I sat on what of the stools and waited for the cup of tea. "It's only been five minutes and you're already up?" he laughed as he handed me the cup.

"I felt guilty" I blurted out; I put my head down of embarrassment. "Why would you be guilty?" he asked.

"Because you're sleeping in the couch and I'm sleeping on a comfortable queen sized bed all by myself. My bed in my apartment is single….." I replied, sort of unaware of him laughing at me already.

"Why are you laughing?" I said embarrassed.

"I've never laughed this much before I met you." He confessed. His face was serious and his eyes were filled with sincerity. Once again I felt my eyes make contact with his, it was such an intimate moment between….. _friends_? I don't know, but in didn't want it to end.

"You must be kidding me. right?" I said in reply.

"Of course not. You're different Bella. And I'm not just saying that because you're young, talented, and beautiful but because you're unique, in every way I think of possible." He smiled that lopsided smile I've always seen him do.

"Now, maybe you should go to sleep. We have a very tight schedule tomorrow." I bit my lip, I didn't want sleep yet. Well, truth to be told, I didn't like to sleep alone, especially in an unfamiliar environment.

"I'm scared. Could you…. Stay in the room instead?" I said embarrassed. And for what seemed like a hundredth time this day, I blushed.

"Are you sure? You wouldn't mind?" I nodded. I handed him my cup and he washed it together with his cup. "I'll go ahead." I said as I stood up and walked towards the room.

I felt my heart beat faster as I settled myself on the bed. A few minutes later Edward came in, with a shirt this time, but left nothing to imagination because it was plain gray and skin tight.

God, please don't let my sleep talking ruin everything.

* * *

**A/N: thank you for reading. I'm sorry if I had spelling or grammar mistakes. Thanks again. tell me what you think, and suggest please.  
**


	13. Take Your Shirt Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight….. Or do I…….. LOL!**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating. I'm glad you all liked the previous chapter. Thanks for all the reviews by the way. I think this chapter would stir things up…… I hope.**

* * *

BPOV

_Determinism_: a theory or doctrine that acts of the will, occurrences in nature, or social or psychological phenomena are causally determined by preceding events or natural laws. In other words, _everything that happens has its purpose._ Well, I'm not so certain of its true definition, but I think I get the idea.

Has something like this happened before? Two people, one room, 25 square meters of free space, one bed and one of them a senseless sleep talker who has been teased in every sleepover she attended because of it!

God, I'm afraid of what I would say. Maybe if I do those breathing exercises and think of nice things, I'd be lucky and my sleep talking would go away….. Oh crap, that won't work, but at least I should give it a shot.

I started breathing, in and out… slowly at first, then faster and faster and fas—

"Bella?! What happened?" Edward said as he rushed to my side looking concerned as he put his hand on my forehead. I was lying on the bed still breathing fast. I never thought I looked like I was having a panic attack whenever I do my breathing exercises.

"Nothing I was just…. Ummm… you know… smelling the air, yeah that's it. I was smelling the air! Alice picked out a great scented air freshener." I said trying to cover up the embarrassing situation, which I think didn't work.

He laughed and grabbed a pillow from the bed. He went to one of the cabinets and took out a comforter and laid it down beside the bed. Again I felt that sudden pang of guilt in my stomach. "Goodnight then." He said as he lay down.

Maybe I should just forget about it. I lay down and faced Edward. He had his eyes closed, lying on his back, left arm under his head. He looked so peaceful and at ease, I felt like I was the one feeling it.

"Bella? Are you awake?" he suddenly said and for a minute there I thought I was caught staring. I quickly lay down on my back and kept silent. I suddenly became a bit light headed and was in the verge of falling asleep.

"I think I've fallen in love with you Bella." Suddenly my eyes opened so wide that it was giving me a headache. What?! Did that come from Edward? Well of course, we're the only ones here!

I didn't make a sound despite my surprise. He let out a heavy sigh. "Well truth is…. I've already have, since the first time I've met you in the airport, that was the best day of my life…" he declared slightly amused. His voice wasn't that loud at all but I could hear what he was saying clearly.

"I'm such a freak. I'm talking to myself. But truth to be told…. This is the only time I get the courage to say how I feel about you, even if you don't hear it. We've only known each other for a month but I felt that I've known you forever." I felt my heartbeat go faster, I was so nervous that adrenaline suddenly came rushing to me.

I smiled widely and stopped myself from laughing from the joy Edward's words were bringing me. "But… I'm not sure if we could be together." his voice broke when he said that. My big smile suddenly became a frown as he said it.

"With my family's attention from the media and the age gap between you and me….. I don't want everyone to think you're a hooker or something negative, I would never want that." He said sadly. I was trying to blink the tears away, but it hurt to hear him say it, even if it was for the better.

"I think I could never find someone who's as beautiful, intelligent, kind and perfect for me like you are……. There's nothing wrong with a person falling in love with someone whose ten years older or younger, but the fact that you're only 18 makes things complicated. I wouldn't want you to have limited freedom just for my selfishness of wanting to be with you." I could hear his voice become dry and it seemed like he was holding back the tears.

Unexpectedly he stood up, I dried my tears when he wasn't looking and closed my eyes. I felt some weight on the bed and felt the air around me stir and suddenly his hand was caressing my cheek. "God, you're so beautiful." He sighed as he kissed my cheek.

I was shocked but then just when I expected him to pull away he darted for my ear. "I love you Isabella Swan, I'll never forget how happy you have made me without even trying. I guess this is goodbye." And then that was all it took.

I opened my eyes and let the tears fall freely and to Edward's and my surprise, I kissed him full on the mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moving up a little so I was kneeling. But it broke my heart a bit that he didn't do anything, and just followed my lips' movements, his hands falling limply on his side.

I closed my eyes and that was when he dominated and ran his tongue on my upper lip, asking for entrance which I obliged no second later. It was a sensual yet passionate kiss which became more heated and wild as time grew.

And without warning he wrapped his arms around my torso and laid me gently on the bed. He was even more eager than how I was. I felt my lungs give in and we both pulled back at the same time, panting and out of breathe.

"I don't care what others think." I said with dignity. Why would I care about what others say, at least we're happy and no one is hurt because of what Edward and I have. He smiled and pecked my lips. We stared at each other for a moment but then I realized what position we were in.

I was underneath Edward whose face was so close that he was practically breathing on me. Our feet were entangled together and to my embarrassment something was poking my leg. I blushed and so did Edward, who quickly got off me and settled himself next to me. We both stared at the ceiling not knowing what would happen next.

There was awkward silence for a few minutes, but it didn't matter because I only had Edward on my mind which was enough to make me forget all my worries. I was so happy at that moment, free and joyous but tired and dozy. "Edward." I called

"Hmm." He replied.

"I lo—" and just like that my vision was enveloped with darkness.

* * *

I awoke the next day, sunlight coming through the window, blinding me slightly. I felt like I was lying down on something hard yet smooth. My eyes widened as I realized that I was above Edward, my head on his bare chest and his arms wrapped around me.

I blushed but didn't want to move away from our position. It felt so warm and homey in Edward's arms that it felt so right to be there. I could feel his breathing, his bare chest rising up and down. I smiled at this sensation and hope it would last.

"Bella? Are you awake?" I heard him whisper. I looked up and found him smiling at me and found myself smiling back. He kissed the top of my head and snuggled closer. I was happy that he didn't push me away, but sad that he was cherishing the moment like it was our last.

Things were serious at that moment. Time was slow and the five minutes we spent just laying there seemed like hours, but who's complaining. He tucked a piece of hair under my ear and gently played with my hair as he hummed a tune.

It was beautiful and unique. Though I love classical music, I have never encountered anything like it, but it was the best I've ever heard. I closed my eyes as I listened to the humming. His voice was so soothing; it'll put Rhydian and Josh Gorban to shame.

Then I realized something. My eyes widened as I looked down at my body. it was covered in sheets and I felt myself still covered by my pajamas….. so why was Edward half naked?

"Edward?" I called slightly embarrassed of what had happened last night. "Hmm." He stopped humming and I felt his eyes on me. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked, a bit hesitant.

"You told me to remove it last night…" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well actually at first I thought you were just kidding, then you suddenly became angry and threatened to go outside naked…" he explained. I was so embarrassed now that I just had to get up and rush to the bathroom.

* * *

EPOV

"Edward?" Bella called.

"Hmm.." I said in reply.

"I lo—" and then she didn't continue. I looked down only to find her sound asleep. I smiled and smoothened her hair. I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking about what I have to do to for Bella and I to be together.

"Edward it's hot…" My eyes widened as I shot my head to look at Bella. Did Bella just say that?

"Huh?" I said not really thinking. She grunted and I just stared at her. Is she a sleep talker?

"Bella? I'll open the air conditioner… just wait." I tried to stand up but her grip was tight I managed to sit up and put my feat on the floor. Bella's hand loosens up, giving me the advantage to stand up and open the air conditioner.

I went back to bed only to find Bella's face looking angry. "Edward take your shirt off." She said startling me. I stopped dead on my tracks and scratched my head, thinking if I should follow her or forget about it.

I sighed and went back to bed. Bella instantly rested her head on my chest and felt myself relax. "Why is your shirt still on you?!" she said angry. My eyes widened.

"Fine if that's what you want I'll take my shirt off instead and go outside." I stared at her in horror. Not sure if she really was the one talking. If she has no control on her sleep talking she would have a fit tomorrow.

I sat up and removed my shirt, not sure what to do next. Should I lie down next to her or just go sleep on the floor. I wonder what Emmett and dad would do if they were in this situation……

Suddenly Bella pulled me down to her and enveloped me in a hug. "Never leave my side." She whispered. I smiled, feeling a content feeling inside of me.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I lov—" I was about to reply when she suddenly added something that made me laugh really hard.

"Edward's tortellini…"

* * *

**A/N: so sorry. I'm not really in the condition to write but oh well. Thanks for reading. Till the next chapter.**


	14. Paparazzi

**Disclaimer: I died and gone to heaven, and there I met god…. Who denied my claim that I owned twilight!!! LOL! That was corny.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad that many of you liked the previous chapter, so thanks for the reviews. I'm actually pretty excited about this chapter, so please enjoy it and I'll start typing as I drink a whole bottle of Coke (5 more kilos here I come!) LOL. Just kidding.**

* * *

BPOV

I've never been so embarrassed in front of anyone like this before. Well I have but not like this, commanding someone to take their shirt off! Edward would hate me for sure. "Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Edward call from the other side of the door. He's still so kind even though I'm a sleep talker with symptoms of a nymphomaniac.

"Go away okay. You don't have to be so kind…. I'm a freak!" I nearly screamed. I put my head on my hands and sat on the edge of the bathtub. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know, how much you hate me from telling you to take your shirt off and me going outside naked. It's so humiliating." I said, my emotions overwhelming me. "You have nothing to be humiliated about. We all have things that are similar to sleep talking. And besides, I find it…….." he stopped, his voice slightly nervous at the end of his speech.

"You find it what?" I asked smiling. I hope it isn't something negative. Knowing Edward he would say something kind like funny or cute or normal.

"Sexy." He whispered, but my ears heard it loud and clear. Blood started to all gather on my face and I've blushed for the hundredth time this morning. "I'll….. just… prepare breakfast…" he stuttered, tense and weird. I never expected his answer to be that. God! that shocked me to the bone!

I finally had the nerve to come out of the bathroom, but before that I realized that I had to do my morning routine. I looked around; not really paying attention to what the bathroom looked like earlier when I had my 'fit'.

I felt a smile form on my lips as I saw what Edward had done. He arranged everything, my toothbrush, a face towel, my facial cleanser and all the things I needed were all perfectly placed in a basket beside the sink. I brushed my teeth and all the necessary stuff and practically hoped out of the bathroom.

The bedroom was empty and the sheets were already set aside. Just when I thought Edward couldn't have done anything to cheer me up this morning I smelled the amazing aroma of pancakes and bacon.

I tip toed out of the room and saw Edward flipping a pancake, he looked so professional doing it, that you would doubt if he said he wasn't a chef. He was wearing an apron which said 'Big Daddy' and thank god he was wearing a shirt.

I laughed a little, finding the scene before me amusing. A renowned CEO, wearing a 'Big Daddy' apron, cooking for a hopeless romantic college student whom he met in an airport and literally bumped into him and made a mess. Know that would be a hit to the grandkids.

I decided to make myself known and approached him, walking towards one of the stools near the counter top and sitting on it. He looked up and blushed, putting two pieces of pancakes and bacon and eggs to a plate and placing it in front of me. "Thanks Big Daddy." I blurted out making both of us blush. I muttered a sorry which caused him to smirk.

We both started eating. Everything was silent for a while. Edward stole glances my way and whenever I catch him he gives out sheepish smiles. "Could you pass the Syrup Big Daddy?" I asked trying to bite back the laughter than couldn't seem to die down.

Edward narrowed his eyes but his lips were turned up into a big grin. He passed me the syrup and I poured at least a fourth of a cup. "That's a lot of syrup." He teased. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat, realizing that I've already eaten at least half of my plate already.

I looked at the clock that hung on the wall and quickly stood up and picked my plate up. "Don't worry about it. I'll go clean up while you go get ready, I'll bring to school after." He smiled as he took the empty plate from my hands. I stood there for a second, shrugged then went to the bedroom to get ready.

I had one class today, thank god for that. Too bad I need to do some extracurricular activities today for the student's museum. I need a lot of extra credit if I wanted to be a candidate for that art contest in Europe a few months from now.

I grabbed a gray loose low cut shirt and a white tank top, some dark wash jeans and underwear. I ran towards the bathroom, seeing that I only had an hour left before class starts. I finished my shower in fifteen minutes and blow dried my hair. I put on some pink lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. "This is as good as it's gonna get."

I took my bag, which I would have never bought if Alice hadn't insisted on buying it for me. I walked out of the room, finding Edward sitting on the couch, all dressed up and ready. He looked gorgeous as usual, wearing a black pinstriped shirt and grey boot cut trousers.

"Ready love?" he said as he read the morning paper. He looked up and smiled. I nodded and walked towards him. He stood up and held out his hand for me to take. I took it, and he led the way. As we walked I spotted a rubber band from the morning paper and grabbed it and tied my hair in a loose bun.

He opened the door, and ushered me to go first. We took the elevator and were greeted by nana. "Hello Bella, Edward." She said smiling and looked so cheerful spraying her plants with water. I waved and saw Edward nod. We were out of the building and into Edwards shiny Volvo. He opened my door for me and settled me in. soon we were already in the university.

"Why are there so many people?" I wondered. A crowd was gathered near the Volvo and were taking shots of people and the school. "Oh no." I heard Edward say as he drove faster, away from the entrance. "Edward?" I asked, alerted. His jaw was clenched and he was looking straight ahead, concentrated on his driving.

"I'll talk to you later……" he said as he stopped the car and parked it somewhere where there was less people. "What's the matter Edward? Is something wrong?" I asked again, worried that he looked so pissed about something I didn't know about.

"I'm sorry, it's just….. Those people, the paparazzi… they follow us everywhere. If I wanted that kind of attention, then I would have been in showbiz or something. for god's sake! I'm a doctor." He said as he looked at me. sadness in his eyes.

"It's okay, everything will be okay." I assured him, patting his knee. He smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek. Just when he pulled back, I saw that there were about thirty people hovering Edward's car, taking shots of us inside.

"This is why, we can't be together." he said with a sad smile. I took a deep breathe. "I'll see you later." I said. He touched my cheek. "Why don't we have lunch. Then could you help me with something later. If it's okay with you that is….." he asked as he held my hand, making sure it was unnoticeable. He then reached in at the compartment and took out a baseball cap, and adjusted it so it was the right size for my head. And then put it on me.

"I'd love that." I got out of the car, happy but then scared when I saw how many people have been outside, waiting for Edward to come out. "Are you Isabella Swan?" one asked as he stepped in front of me, stopping me from proceeding any further.

"Is it true Edward met you in a brothel?" is this guy crazy? The guy that asked me looked like he hasn't shaved for a long time and he was wearing boxers or something. It was way creepy. Everyone was asking me questions that were slightly offensive, for example.

Paparazzi 1: "how old are you?"

Me: "Ummm"

Paparazzi 2: "Does Edward prefer crunchy or creamy peanut butter?"

Me: "Eh!?"

Paparazzi 3: "Is Dr. Cullen the Dominant type when it comes to your relationship… sex maybe?"

Me: "WHAT?!"

Suddenly someone shielded me from the creepy man's view, leading me out of the crowd and in my building.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward said, sounding out of breath. I looked up and saw Edward, my Knight in shining armour. "I'm fine, thanks for saving me." I said as I stood up straight and smiled at him. "Well, I better get going… are you okay out here?" he asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Maybe, I should cancel my morning meeting…. Then I could sit in and wat—" I covered his phone before he pressed send. "There's no need to do that. I can assure you I'd be fine." I assured, slightly annoyed by the fact that he was treating me like I was a piece of glass… what more if we become already boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Okay… pick you up at twelve. I'll send you a message." He said as he smiled and leaned in to kiss my forehead. I instantly blushed when he didn't pull away but instead kissed the top of my hair. "You look beautiful today." He pulled back and tucked a piece of hair in my ear and left.

I could not believe how many times I've blushed this morning. I shrugged and moved, going to my class which I'm sure I could till catch up on. I arrived, the door closed. I opened it and found someone I was not expecting.

"Jacob Black?" He turned around and a smile formed on his face. He was wearing a plain gray shirt and a pair of jeans. "Bella, glad you could come. Class hasn't started yet." He said with ease.

"What are you doing here? I thought you graduated already?" I said as I approached him to shake his hand, but instead he pulled me in for a hug. I was surprised of what he did, but he's been really nice to me whenever we bump into each other, I hugged him back, thinking that it would make things less awkward.

"Didn't you know I'm your sub professor?" he frowned as he pulled back. I shook my head. He laughed and led me to my usual chair, which I'm surprised he knew. I gave him a questioning glance which he returned with a smile. "A Black is always prepared."

"I thought you were a doctor? Then why are you in advance painting?" I asked, curious of what else he could do. "Ha-ha, funny you mentioned that… I took fine arts back when I was in college, finished it, but it wasn't good enough for my dad, so I attended college again. It was only recently that I've graduated." He informed as he made his way back to his desk. Soon everyone filed in and the class began.

Surprisingly, Jacob was a good teacher. He explained everything and the things we did were fun. Time passed by quickly and we were done. I cleaned up the materials I've used and realized that I was alone with Jacob.

"It's already eleven? Are you attending the meeting for the museum thing?" he asked as he approached me. I nodded then grabbed my bag and waved goodbye. "Will you be coming?" I asked before exiting the room. He shook his head then went back to whatever he was doing earlier. I went straight out of the building and decided that I should breathe some air before I go to the meeting which would start in fifteen minutes.

I found an empty bench and rushed to it, making sure that I got it first. I sat and leaned my head back, smelling the air and looking at the people around campus. Then a question popped in my head. Where would Edward and I go later? He mentioned something about going somewhere after lunch; would he take me to Alice? Hope the hell not.

But I really do like Alice, and also Rosalie too. They've been really kind to me, even when they're way out of my league. Though I'm younger, they both seem to look like someone my age instead of theirs. The only downfall in our friendship is their almost mutual addiction to shopping, Alice winning by a lot of maniac points.

They would drag me to any store they would find along the way. It's like I was there personal Barbie doll. I'm pretty sure I've been bought clothes that surpass the number of what my closet was before.

Suddenly, I heard something ring. It was from the campus intercom. "Attention to all freshmen students who will be attending the meeting for the student's museum, it has been cancelled. I repeat, it has been cancelled." I groaned. Great, an hour till I get to see Edward, and I'm not even occupied on something.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" I awoke from my thoughts, looking to my right to see a woman, smiling genuinely. I motioned her to sit, returning the smile she gave me earlier. She looked really nice, and proper. She had blue eyes and blonde hair that were cut short and was kept in place by a pink coloured headband. She wore a LOT of pink, from head to toe.

"I'm Lauren by the way." She said as she offered her hand. I smiled, glad that she wanted to talk. I shook her hand. "I'm Bella." Her eyes widened the minute I said my name.

"You mean Isabella Swan? The college girl who's fucking Edward fucking Cullen?" she almost screamed. I was surprised by her language and of what she said. "Huh." I said dumbly as she stood up, looking like she was ready to pounce on me.

"You!" she exclaimed, pointing her long manicured finger at me. Her face was red from all her range and her breathing has increased tenfold. Her eyes were narrowed and looked so devil- like together with her jaw which was clenched.

"Me?" I asked, afraid of what she was about to say or do. "Yes you! I read about you this morning. How dare you take Edward away! Don't you know he's god's given gift to women?! You slut! I bet you only like him for his money! Which I don't doubt because he has tons! Check people's magazine if you don't believe me….." by now, I could have sworn I had peed on my pants. I began crying, putting my head on my hands and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry." I said, showing my weakness. I looked up, my face stained from my tears which I quickly wiped. I saw her smirk. "You should be sorry. Now go to him and break up with him. If Edward Cullen involves himself in a relationship, then it hav to be with me. You understand?" now that was going too far.

"No." I said, my confidence suddenly arising. Her eyes widened. "You bitch!" she raised her hand, ready to slap me. I covered my face with my hands, getting ready for the impact. But it never came.

I looked up, thankful for the second time today that he was here.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. It's actually very hard to write this chapter because the some keys on my laptop weren't working (thanks to my sister who was clumsy enough to spill the coke I was drinking on it.), so I had to use the screen keyboard for the non functioning keys.**

**Oh well, I didn't want to delay updating for a week due to having it repaired or checked up on, because I would jut forget all my ideas, and of course leave you guys waiting. So please review and let my efforts in writing this chapter be worth it. Tell me what you think people.**


	15. Lunch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just a pistachio cheesecake. **

**A/N: sorry for the late update!! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

BPOV

"Are you alright?" I nodded, my nerves finally calm. Edward stood there, as godly as he can be. His eyes were directly looking at me, trying to find signs that I've been hurt by Lauren. "E-Edward C-Cul-le-len??!!" speaking of the bitch.

Edward turned around so he could face Lauren. "How dare you!" Edward said through gritted teeth. It was obvious he was trying to control his anger, specially because Lauren was a woman, Edward's such a gentleman.

"You better stay the fuck away from her!" he pointed a finger at her, his face angry, making Lauren tense with fear. Or not that much of a gentleman.

"I-I'm so sorry! I... Could you, I mean just break up with her or something because she is totally not the one for you. You see I have this theory ever since you appeared on people magazine when you were eighteen that I would be you wife and--"

"Lauren, you're rambling." she stopped talking to glare at me. I felt a little offended. What did I ever do to her?

"Just becau--" but before I could say anything Edward walked in front of me, blocking my view from Lauren. "Just stay away from her! Got that!" and then he grabbed my backpack, threw it over his shoulder and took my hand. He led me towards his volvo and opened the front door for me.

"You okay?" Edward said as he buckled my belt. I nodded my head. He closed the door and ran to the driver's seat. Before I knew it we were in the streets, Edward driving like a maniac. "Edward could you calm down? You're shaking." I put an arm on his shoulder and he immediately relaxed, giving me a loop sided grin. "I'm fine, I just... panicked."

"I'm sorry." I said looking down.

"You shouldn't be. I'm taking you to lunch remember? so you need to smile." He joked. I smiled, feeling lighter when I did. soon we made a stop at a hotel building. I looked at him in confusion. He got out of the car, not even bothering to turn it off and opened my door for me. He offered his hand with a smile, who couldn't resist that?

I took his hand and led me to the main lobby. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man in a red vest drive Edward's Volvo. Weird, did Edward make any reservations?

I shrugged out the thought, not wanting it to ruin the mood. Edward abruptly stopped. I took a good look around, everything seemed so elegant and luxurious that I didn't want to touch anything because I might break something.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen. so nice to see you today." a man from behind the front desk greeted. Edward gave him a nod and smiled. "We'll just be having lunch today Cadbury." he said.

"Your table is all set sir." Cadbury confirmed. "And who might this beautiful young lady be? A cousin?" he added, his British accent sounding deep. I blushed of course when the word 'beautiful' was said, but not as red when when he mentioned the word 'cousin'

"No, sh-"

"I'm Isabella swan. A pleasure to meet you." I cut Edward off before he could say anything. Actually, I was afraid. I didn't know what Edward and I were. If he was my boyfriend or just a friend. Gah!

"The pleasure is all mine. Don't mind me for asking but were you the one who submitted that exquisite painting for the junior auction a few years ago?" He pointed at our backs. I turned my head around and found that it really was my painting. I remember the topic to be about what you see outside your window. The essence of your childhood. **(A/N: Actually got the idea from my school. ;D) **

It was the first painting I've ever shown in public. It was a bit messy, but at twelve, I was proud. "Yes actually, I'm glad I could get to see it here again." I said as I continued to stare at it. "It's beautiful, love." Edward whispered as he took my hand.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but to smile. I feel really honored that they would put an amateur's painting in a five-star hotel. It was surreal. "Miss Esme picked it out especially for this lobby. she said it reminded her of what her childhood felt like." I nodded. The name Esme reminds me of something, I just couldn't put my finger into it.

I actually remember how I've started or even finished this painting. It was the view from my window, the sun setting but the lights were coming from the fire, people walking around with knives like someone would attack them not knowing that it would be the reason for them to be feared.

How ironic.

But it wasn't what I thought, it was what I felt. Come on! Do you really see people walking around in knives from your window? But with the community being what it is now and then, it wouldn't be hard to imagine these things.

"We better get going." Edward said. I waved goodbye to Cadbury, getting a nod in return. We stepped inside a waiting elevator. "Good afternoon Dr. Cullen." greeted the operator. Edward gave a smile, which made me stifle a laugh because the man was practically gawking at him. _Wow, Edward even dazzles men._

The elevator door opened and we stepped out, forgetting the 'on-the-edge-of-being-a-homo' guy. Edward was still holding my hand, people looking at our direction, wondering who the hell I was. I felt the sudden urge to let go of his hand though it felt warm and secure.

Edward must have felt it because he gave me an encouraging nod and held my hand tighter. We walked towards where one of the waiters were leading us. And came to a halt at the near end of the restaurant and sat down. It was then that I realized that we were in a formal restaurant, with a baby grand piano and waiters that looked much like Cadbury from the lobby.

I blushed. The people who were dining here all wore dresses and suits while I stood out in pants and a simple top. I just want to sink in my seat now. "Bella? What would you be having?" I shot my head towards Edward, not realizing that he had been calling me for a while now.

I picked up the menu. "Uh... Edward! We can't eat here! It's just lunch yet the Turkey sandwich costs $80!" I whispered to him, demanding that we go elsewhere. "Don't worry about it. If it makes you feel better I'd ask for a menu without the price." He raised his hand, calling the waiter. I stopped him before the waiter could even notice.

"No. It's okay. Uhmm. Just order anything for me. I can't bear to look at the menu." He chuckled while I set down the menu. "Are you ready to order Doctor?" a waiter who appeared out of nowhere asked. _How does everyone here know Edward? And why is that waiter staring at me? _

I could see Edward's shoot daggers on the waiter as he stared at me.

"I'll have the clam chowder and a club sandwich. And... for you my love?" He said loud enough to gain the waiter's attention. The waiter stared at him with wide eyes. "I... I'll have what his having." I stuttered, getting a little mad at Edward for an unknown reason.

The waiter sniffed and took our menus, walking as fast as he can to the kitchen. Next thing I knew Edward burst into laughter, the sight making me join in as well, but of course resisted. "What's so funny?" I asked when he calmed down.

"Nothing Love." I glared at him and he immediately stopped laughing. I narrowed my eyes trying not to stare at his sinful features and just ignore him for the rest of the day. The food was served a few minutes later.

"Your club sandwich ma'am." The waiter settled my sandwich down together with the chowder, looking at me through hooded eyes. I shuddered in disgust. He served Edwards, well practically shoving it to him.

"Have a nice lunch. Call me if you need _anything._" he winked at me, giving a slow turn and walking back to the kitchen in what he thought was a manly walk. I looked at Edward, finding him glaring at the waiter's back. "Jealous much Big daddy?" I joked, but once it came out I instantly regretted it.

"And what if I was." he said seriously. I bit my lip, not knowing what else to do, and by now I must've blushed the hundredth time today. I took a deep breath and quickly grabbed a spoon, shoving a spoonful in my mouth.

I dropped the spoon, instantly regretting what I did. My tongue burned, making me teary eyed. "Did you burn your tongue?" Edward said alarmed. I nodded and noticed him grab a sugar shaker from one of the waiters passing by.

He rushed to my side, making me stare at his beauty as time seemed to slow down as he did, making me forget the pain. "Bella open your mouth a little more." Edward said and I realized that my mouth was already slightly open from all my gawking.

He sprinkled some sugar on it, making it cool down a little, and taste sweet at the same time. "Good thing there's a doctor in the house." I said and to my embarrassment some saliva dropped from my open mouth. I blushed and Edward handed me a napkin. "You could close your mouth now. Just massage your tongue by rolling it a little." He stood up from his kneeling position.

I did what I was told. I looked around the room finding everyone staring at us, by us I mean Edward. "Isn't he Edward Cullen. The hot doctor?!" One woman said from another table. They all started to whisper to each other. some still staring, starstruck by Edward. "Oh my gosh! He looks so much better in person!" another said.

"Ugh. I thought we would have a little privacy here." he said trying to stay calm. "What do you mean?"

"My mom owns this place. she owns a few other hotels too. I thought if I brought you here it would be a tad bit more private." Oh, wow. so her mother was the miss Esme Cadbury was talking about. she sounded like a powerful woman.

"Is that the girl on the tabloid magazine?" I heard an elderly woman whisper. "Yeah, I think her name is some kind of bird. I bet I could satisfy Edward better, I mean look at those legs, they're so skinny." her companion rambled on.

The crowd was starting to freak me out, they all seemed to get closer and closer. Their grins getting bigger and bigger. I just had to look away from them, hopping that by doing that they would go away and I could enjoy my lunch with Edward.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I nodded. Edward probably felt my irritation and quickly grabbed my hand and out we go to the elevators, leaving a few women literally crying for him to come back and sign something.

"I'm sorry it had come to this." I looked at Edward. He was staring at the ground. A frown on his face. "I don't blame you." I told him. We stared at each other for a minute. The only sound in the empty elevator was our breathing.

"I love you Bella." he confessed. I gulped.

"I-I..." I didn't have the courage to say it. I was weak, afraid. Maybe because I was young and unsure of what I really feel about Edward. That I may hurt him if I was wrong.

"Don't force yourself to say it. It's okay." he said. He leaned in and our lips met for a moment. I was startled at the least, but the tingling sensation made it feel right. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit too forward." he apologized.

"I don't mind." I replied. The elevator doors opened to the ground floor. Luckily it was almost empty. We made our way outside, finding Edward's Volvo by the valet. He opened the door for me and helped me buckle in. I saw him tip the valet twenty dollars and smoothly entered.

"Do you want to grab some fast food? I kinda had something planned for us at one' thirty." he asked as the Volvo sped up. "Yeah, sure."

We came to halt when Edward spotted a McDonald's. He entered the drive-thru and looked at me. "I'll have a cheeseburger meal and a sundae please." he nodded and confirmed our order to the microphone. He paid for our meal and retrieved it from the window.

He parked at a spot and handed me my meal. I took a fry and dipped it in the chocolate sundae, an old habit of mine. I looked at Edward, finding him looking at me with an amused expression. "What?" I asked.

"You never cease to amaze me." I blushed and continued to eat. My eyes lit up as an idea popped in my head. "Do you want to try?" I took a sundae dipped fry and brought it a few inches away from his mouth. He stared at it,. hesitant in taking it. "Come on, don't be afraid. Please? For me?" I jutted my lower lip out, a trick Alice taught me.

"Oh no, I-I don't. Oh fine, you Bella, my love, is going to be the death of me." He finally gave up after I made my lower lip tremble slightly, knowing that he couldn't resist it. I brought it to his mouth, and a happy feeling of success came to me. Like I was invincible and had control over Edward.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." He admitted. I laughed, and he gave ma a confused look. I pointed at his lip where a large spot of ice cream stood out. He tilted his head to the side. It was obvious that he wanted me to wipe it for him. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a tissue, laughing as I wiped his mouth with it.

I finished wiping it no second later and started to pull back, but Edward grabbed my wrist, looking in to my eyes. "I can't believe it." he whispered to himself. I raised my eyebrows, giving him a questioning glance.

"Can't believe what?"

"That I'm with the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet." I blinked my eyes furiously, trying to understand what he just said. "You know you got it all wrong. You're the one who always Dazzles me." I said once I've regained my thoughts, and blushed soon after.

"I dazzle you? so we have the same affect on each other huh? I doubt that." he laughed. The melody of his voice filling the car.

"Why?"

"You have no idea what your presence does to me." I blushed, taking a bite of my burger. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I took the first bite. We ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"so, where are we going after this." I asked a few minutes later. I was at my last bite and I've finished my fries and sundae. Edward was polite enough to wait for me before he drove to where we were suppose to go.

"I'd figured it's time to buy a house instead of living in a hotel. Is that okay with you?" He glance at me then returned to looking straight ahead, driving in a slower pace than before. I nodded, feeling slightly happy that he wanted me to be a part of where he was going to live.

We stopped at a small yet modern and classy building. Looking around the area I saw a guy come towards us. Edward opened his door and stepped out, shaking the man's hand. They entered no minute later, the man seated at the back.

He suddenly offered his hand to me. "Jason Jenkins, pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I shook his hand. "Actually it's miss swan. sorry for the mishap." he nodded, slightly blushing. He was a middle-aged man with a balding head and a nervous look on his face despite the sudden introduction earlier.

"so we are going to look at two houses today." he gave Edward instructions and soon we were at the first house. It was a lovely home. A little too modern for my liking but who am I to say.

We went inside, the black gate opening with ease. Jason Jenkins explained the important details about the house as he motioned around the fully furnished lot. There were 2 bedrooms, a living room, 2 baths, 3 toilets, a kitchen and a study. The walls were all dark and the floors were made of tiles. It was Lovely but by the look on Edward's face he didn't seem pleased at all.

After another 10 minutes of touring we finally decided to proceed to the second house. The second selection looked really grand yet homey at the same time. We went in, examining it. It was a 3 bedroom home with a beautiful garden and pool, study, kitchen and bath. Everything looked so elegant and planned for that even Edward had a smile on his face.

"Do you like this house.." Edward whispered in my ear as Jenks excused himself to the bathroom. "It's homey. I think it would suit you just fine." he nodded, holding my hand and walking around some more. soon it was time to go and as we said goodbye Edward told jenks that he would get the house and he should get the final price and contract ready.

"Alice called earlier. she said she would be fitting you for the dress you're going to wear a month from now." Edward reminded as he drove us back to the apartment. The sun was just setting and I bet that Alice would be waiting at her apartment.

"Who said I was going." I raised and eyebrow, testing him. "Humor me Bella." I burs out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took so long. it was my birthday a few days ago and we've been busy lately. Don't be mad if this chapter wasn't that good. sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Oh and to all of you, my loyal reviewers and readers, please suggest things that you would like to happen. I know where I'm going but I just need more ideas that would make your viweing pleasure more pleasurable than ever. so thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
